


Полное затмение

by Lonely_Heart



Series: FlashForward [2]
Category: FlashForward, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: Однажды Тацуя потерял сознание





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом «FlashForward», вольное обращение со вторым каноном, химуроцентрик, постканон (до и после событий «Extra Game»).  
> Написано на конкурс «The Rainbow World. Другие миры» для команды Yosen Team

Тацуя никогда не терял сознание. Даже когда сильно болел в детстве и постоянно сдавал кровь, даже когда часами упрямо бросал мяч на солнцепеке, даже когда в драке удача оказывалась не на его стороне — ни разу не отключался. До сегодняшнего дня. 

То, что Тайга сейчас рухнет на Момои, Тацуя не понял — почувствовал. Все-таки нельзя в полную силу играть в баскетбол с девушками. 

— Тайга, стой! — он бросился к ним, хотя и видел уже — не успеет. 

— Сацуки! — еще и Аомине выскочил из ниоткуда. 

Все, что Тацуя мог сделать, это упасть вместе с Момои, а потом перекатиться сверху, чтобы хоть немного прикрыть ее от удара. Оцарапанный при падении локоть противно заныл, но когда сверху свалились Тайга с Аомине, Тацуя моментально забыл о нем, взвыв от боли: мало того, что эти два лося были тяжеленными, так еще по почкам и голове заехали неслабо. 

— Спасибо, — прошептала Момои, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Кажется, она больше испугалась, чем пострадала. 

— Не за что, — Тацуя улыбнулся как можно беззаботнее. Голова противно кружилась. 

Тайга с Аомине ожидаемо грызлись. Тацуя поморщился — очень хотелось приглушить звук. 

— Мальчики, не ругайтесь, — вмешалась Момои. — Химуро-сан мне… 

Окончания фразы Тацуя так и не услышал, провалившись в благословенную темноту. Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что никто до сих пор не встал. Видимо, он совсем недолго пробыл в отключке. Тацуя попытался сесть и только тогда заметил, что валяются на земле не только они четверо. Все стонали и кряхтели, потирая конечности. И удивленно оглядывались по сторонам. 

— Что случилось? — первой заговорила Момои и вскочила на ноги. — Почему все лежат? 

— Не знаю насчет всех, а я вдруг вырубился, — Тацуя ощупал макушку. — Крови вроде нет. 

— У меня в сумке есть бинт, если нужно перевязать, — сказал Мидорима. 

— Не нужно. — Тацуя почувствовал прикосновение прохладных пальцев к голове: Ацуши склонился над ним, изучая ушибленное место. — Муро-чин в порядке, только шишка будет. 

— Сотрясения нет? — всполошился Тайга. 

— Все окей, — отмахнулся Тацуя. Вроде не тошнило, а шишку он как-нибудь переживет. Гораздо больше его интересовало другое. — Но я не понимаю… Ты тоже вырубился? 

— Я… — Тайга как будто растерялся. 

— И, кажется, не один Кагами, Химуро-сан, — вдруг подал голос Акаши. — Правда, я не совсем вырубился. Это было очень похоже на сон, только ярче. 

— У меня было то же самое, Акашиччи, — подхватил Кисе. — И мне такой классный сон приснился… 

Все дальнейшее и правда походило на сон, только дурной. Кисе взахлеб рассказывал про матч, в котором играл с Хайзаки. Потом к нему присоединились Мидорима с Такао, якобы тоже это видевшие. Один сон на троих, ага. Тацуя чувствовал себя героем хренового ситкома, которого окружающие разводили как последнего лоха. Ну не могли же они придумать этот бред, пока он лежал без сознания! 

— Это больше похоже на сюжет фантастической книги, чем на правду. Вы нас точно не разыгрываете? — озвучил его мысли Акаши. 

— Акаши! — возмущенно откликнулся Мидорима. — Ну ладно эта парочка, но ты правда считаешь, что я похож на шута? 

— Они не врут, — сказал вдруг Ацуши. 

Тацуя напрягся: уж кто-кто, а Ацуши не стал бы участвовать в подобном балагане. Но что тогда все это значило? Голова снова разболелась. 

— Я тоже видел этот матч, — продолжил между тем Ацуши. — Кстати, Фукуда Шого лидировала. А еще у меня был гипс на руке. 

— Ацуши, ты сломал руку? — ахнул Тацуя. Он не был суеверным, но ни один спортсмен не рисковал привирать о несуществующих травмах. Даже те, которые якобы не любили баскетбол. 

— Ага. Запястье, судя по положению гипса. 

— А ты разве этого не видел, Химуроччи? — спросил Кисе. — Вы же обычно вместе на матчи ходите. 

— Ничего я не видел, — покачал головой Тацуя. Все эти безумные разговоры об общих снах начали его утомлять. — Я просто потерял сознание. Никаких коллективных галлюцинаций у меня не было. 

— Не бывает коллективных галлюцинаций, Муро-чин, — заметил Ацуши. — А ты, наверное, ничего не видел, потому что в Лос-Анджелесе в это время была ночь и ты спал. 

— При чем тут Лос-Анджелес? — нахмурился Тацуя. Может, Тайга прав, и у него действительно сотрясение? Потому что он перестал понимать вообще хоть что-то. 

— В моем сне я сказал: «Меня окружают одни идиоты. Скорей бы Муро-чин вернулся из Америки». Не знаю, кому — я сидел один. Но помню, что очень злился. А еще я снимал игру на телефон. Наверное, для тебя. 

Тацуя едва удержался от вопроса, зачем ему эта запись. Он совсем не горел желанием видеть Хайзаки в обозримом будущем. Да и в необозримом тоже. Хотя, если Кисе его уделает… Боже, о чем он только думает? Это же просто чужой сон, хотя и очень странный. 

Однако странности на этом не закончились. Момои с улыбкой поделилась, что выбирала в магазине платье в компании Айды Рико. Может, над стритбольной площадкой распылили экспериментальный психотропный препарат, и каждому привиделись какие-то заветные мечты? Правда, эту теорию, сам не подозревая, тут же разрушил Тайга, сообщив, что во сне застрял в пробке с Аомине. А последний гвоздь в гроб ее состоятельности вбили Акаши с Куроко, рассказав о визите Акаши к психиатру. Уж такое не могло быть пределом ничьих фантазий, как ни крути. 

Тацуя вздохнул — отлично поиграли в стритбол, даже разогреться толком не успели. Они собирались всего один-два раза в месяц, и не хотелось расходиться ни с чем, но о продолжении на сегодня можно было забыть: все были слишком взбудоражены из-за своих загадочных видений. 

Вдалеке громыхнуло, а следом зазвучал нестройный хор сигнализаций. 

— Что-то случилось, — Тацуя наконец рискнул встать на ноги. Голова все еще болела, но не кружилась. Жить будет. — Я схожу посмотреть, вдруг там нужна помощь. 

— Я с тобой, — обеспокоенно выпалил Тайга. Тацуя улыбнулся и кивнул. 

— Пойдем все вместе, — сказал Акаши. — Вдруг это опасно, мы не отпустим вас одних. 

Рикшу спрятали в кустах, потеряв минут пять на споры с Такао, который рвался забрать ее с собой. Тацуя искренне недоумевал, какой кайф они с Мидоримой получают от подобных поездок, сам он всего однажды прокатился, но и этих впечатлений хватило надолго. 

Пока они молча брели по парку, Тацуя все гадал, почему же он единственный из всех ничего не увидел. Но стоило добраться до выхода, эти мысли показались полной ерундой в сравнении с тем, что творилось вокруг. Перевернутые и покореженные машины стояли вдоль всей трассы. Некоторые из них горели, но пожарных нигде не было видно. На асфальте расплывались лужи крови. А люди столпились у обочины и глазели на врезавшийся в небоскреб вертолет, от которого в небо поднимался густой черный дым. 

— Что за гребаный апокалипсис? — пробормотал Аомине, и Тацуя вздрогнул — слишком уж это было похоже на правду. 

***   
Судя по тому, что Тацуя успел услышать из обрывков чужих разговоров, вырубились не только они, но и все люди, находившиеся вокруг. Скорой не дождались, так же как пожарных или хотя бы полицейских. Бинты Мидоримы разлетелись в считанные минуты — почти все были ранены, тяжело или не очень. Пока Мидорима и Момои накладывали повязки, Тацуя с Тайгой отыскали детей рыдающей навзрыд американки: близнецы лет пяти спрятались под одной из машин и боялись высунуться наружу, а она не знала японского и никого не могла попросить о помощи. Мелисса — так звали женщину — долго трясла за руку безуспешно пытавшегося вырваться Тайгу и, кажется, снова собиралась разреветься. Тацуя отвлек ее болтовней, и, немного успокоившись, Мелисса рассказала, что потеряла сознание и ничего не видела. Выходит, он такой был не один. Знать бы еще, хорошо это или плохо. 

Транспорт остановился, мобильная связь отсутствовала, и после небольшого совещания решили переждать дома у Тайги, жившего неподалеку от парка, где они обычно собирались поиграть. И всюду творилось то же самое: аварии на дорогах, толпы раненых, хорошо хоть беспорядков не было, а люди по мере сил старались помочь друг другу. Все, кроме них с Тайгой, волновались, снова и снова пытаясь дозвониться до близких, и Тацуя с облегчением думал, как хорошо, что родители до сих пор тянули с переездом в Японию. 

Тайга заваривал чай и преувеличенно бодро доказывал Кисе, что конец света еще не наступил. Такао вторил ему, щелкая пультом. В глазах зарябило, и Тацуя отвернулся. 

— Ты точно в порядке, Муро-чин? — подошел к нему Ацуши. — Выглядишь хреново. 

— Твоя честность подкупает, — хмыкнул Тацуя. — Голова немного болит. 

— Мине-чин тебя хорошенько лягнул, — Ацуши протянул ему таблетку. — Держи. 

— Ты мой лучший друг, Ацуши, — с чувством сказал Тацуя. 

— Купишь мне конфет по дороге домой, и мы в расчете. 

Тацуя улыбнулся, но ответить не успел. Ворчавший за спиной Мидорима вдруг начал заикаться, и Тацуя обернулся посмотреть, что с ним такое. 

— Это уже не Токио, — дрожащим голосом сказал Мидорима. — Это же… 

— Нью-Йорк, — выдохнул Тацуя, сползая на диван рядом с ним. 

Кадры на экране сменялись один за другим: Сидней, Лондон, Пекин, Париж, Вашингтон… Везде произошло то же, что и у них: люди одновременно потеряли сознание. А это значит… Нет-нет, только не Лос-Анджелес! Стоявший позади него Тайга оттянул ворот футболки, словно задыхался — наверняка подумал о том же. Тацуя схватил его за запястье и с силой сжал: 

— Все будет хорошо, Тайга, с ними все будет хорошо. 

Взгляд Тайги стал осмысленным, и Тацуя отпустил его руку. И тут же, даже сейчас не изменяя своим традициям, словно из ниоткуда появился Куроко: 

— Кагами-кун, стационарный телефон работает, я уже позвонил родителям. 

Тайга только кивнул, выхватив телефон, и убежал на балкон. Он разговаривал недолго, да и остальные старались поскорее передать трубку дальше, но Тацуя все равно с трудом дождался своей очереди. Судя по тому, что мама первым делом заговорила об их с отцом видениях, родители были в относительном порядке. С Алекс тоже все было хорошо — она позвонила им прямо перед Тацуей. Он с облегчением выдохнул и вдруг понял, как сильно соскучился. 

— Я приеду. Сразу как заработает аэропорт, — сказал он. 

— И думать забудь! Ты что, не видел в новостях, сколько самолетов разбилось, когда случилось это дерьмо? — мама никогда так не выражалась, видимо, Тацуя сильно ее напугал. 

— Не смей! А вдруг это повторится? — вторил отец по второй линии. 

— Хорошо, я понял. Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. 

— Тацуя, я знаю твое упрямство, поэтому предупреждаю. Вздумаешь прилететь, выпорю. 

Тацуя представил, как мама, даже на каблуках едва достававшая ему до плеча, будет его пороть, и усмехнулся: 

— Я останусь здесь, обещаю. 

Распрощавшись с родителями, Тацуя какое-то время бездумно смотрел в телевизор, но от вида разрушенных зданий, авиа- и автокатастроф уже мутило. Лучше подышать свежим воздухом. Тайга по-прежнему стоял на балконе, о чем-то задумавшись. Вид у него был слегка пришибленный. 

— Мой старик прибивал скворечник, когда это случилось, — сказал Тацуя. — К счастью, он не забыл про страховочные ремни и провисел на них вниз головой, пока не пришел в себя. 

— У него же повышенное давление! — вскинулся Тайга. 

— Мама обещала заставить его обследоваться, когда в больницах немного схлынет поток пострадавших, им сейчас помощь нужнее. Я хотел прилететь, но они мне не позволили. 

— Нет! А вдруг это случится снова, когда ты будешь в воздухе? 

— Папа то же самое сказал, — раздраженно пожал плечами Тацуя, слушать второй раз об опасности не было никакого желания. 

К счастью, Тайга отлично его знал и спорить не стал. Тацуя сунул руки в карманы джинсов и нащупал браслеты, которые купил неделю назад на ярмарке, куда его вытащил Ацуши в поисках какого-то редкого вида мармелада. Надо же, а Тацуя совсем про них забыл. 

— Ты так и не починил свою цепочку с кольцом? — спросил он, и Тайга потянулся к шее, ухватив пальцами пустоту. 

— Нет, — виновато вздохнул он. 

— А в моей сломался замок, и я подумал, это знак. 

— Какой еще знак? — настороженно посмотрел на него Тайга. 

— Знак купить что-нибудь взамен детских колец, — рассмеялся Тацуя. — А ты что уже надумал? Так просто тебе от меня не избавиться, бро. 

— Смотри мне, — Тайга несильно ткнул его в бок. 

— Обещай не ржать слишком громко, — попросил Тацуя. — Я и сам знаю, что это пошло, но они мне все равно понравились. 

Тацуя вытащил браслеты из кармана и протянул Тайге. Браслеты были тонкие, но прочные, из плетеных кожаных шнурков, с металлическими кулонами на застежке. Из-за кулонов Тацуя их и выбрал. Дракон и тигр — куда уж символичнее? Однако Тайга смотрел так, словно Тацуя подсунул ему под нос дохлого таракана. 

— Они правда так ужасны? — неуверенно протянул Тацуя. 

— Что?.. Нет, они очень стильные. 

— Добавь энтузиазма в голос, и я сделаю вид, что тебе поверил. 

— Нет, дело не в этом, — Тайга мотнул головой. — Просто в моем сне… этот браслет был на мне. 

— В твоем сне… — Тацуя запнулся и широко распахнул глаза. — Хочешь сказать, ты увидел будущее? 

Тайга молча уставился на него. 

— В новостях сказали, у всех были видения. У моих родителей тоже, — продолжил Тацуя. — Они были дома, вдвоем. Если это и правда будущее, а я находился в Лос-Анджелесе, как утверждает Ацуши, почему я не был вместе с ними? Почему я единственный ничего не видел? 

Тайга все еще молчал. 

— Тайга, что с тобой? — нахмурился Тацуя. — Ты все время зависаешь. Ты точно не ударился головой, когда мы столкнулись? 

— Просто перенервничал из-за отца, — наконец отмер тот. — Не грузись, Тацуя, может, Мурасакибара прав, и ты спал. А за браслет спасибо, он мне нравится, правда, — Тайга защелкнул на запястье браслет с тигром. 

— Уверен? Я могу поискать что-то другое… 

— Не надо. 

— Кагами-кун, прости, что прерываю, — на балкон заглянул Куроко. — Мы собираемся уходить. 

Тайга вернулся в комнату, и его место тут же занял Кисе. 

— Не помешаю? 

— Конечно нет. 

— Знаешь, Химуроччи, я разговорился с одной девчонкой, там, возле парка, и она тоже ничего не видела. 

— Мне сразу полегчало, — хмыкнул Тацуя. 

— Ну, зато ты не один. Хотя все равно обидно. 

— Почему? 

— А что, если мы видели будущее? В новостях уже выдвинули такую версию. 

— Мы не знаем этого наверняка, — пожал плечами Тацуя. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы это было будущее. 

— Так не терпится надрать зад Хайзаки? — рассмеялся Тацуя. 

— И это тоже. Но не только. Я помню эмоции, которые испытывал в тот момент. Восторг, азарт, желание победить во что бы то ни стало, — Кисе мечтательно улыбнулся. — Хочу испытать это снова. Поэтому и надеюсь, что увидел будущее. 

— Поживем — увидим, — сказал Тацуя. Хотя на языке вертелось совсем другое. Если все и правда увидели будущее, а Тацуя нет, выходит, у него нет будущего? 

***   
Заседание студсовета затягивалось. И ладно бы обсуждали тематику ежегодного школьного фестиваля или финансирование спортивных секций во время летних каникул, но нет — каждый стремился поделиться с остальными своей безумно интересной историей, увиденной во время всеобщего затмения. Тацуя в который раз украдкой зевнул. Девять вечера! Если бы он знал, что так выйдет, сказался бы больным и прогулял. 

День, когда все население Земли одновременно потеряло сознание, стал главной темой не только в новостях, но и в повседневной жизни. Теперь вместо стандартного «как дела» при встрече спрашивали: «Что ты видел?». Тацую уже тошнило от этого вопроса и сочувствующих взглядов после того, как он отвечал: «Ничего». В какой-то момент ему это надоело, и теперь Тацуя с самым серьезным лицом рассказывал то о своем контакте с инопланетной расой, то о том, что стал охотником на привидений, или о том, как нашел клад ацтеков — благодаря любимым сериалам историй было множество. Главе студсовета вообще заявил, что увидел себя на его месте, чем изрядно подпортил настроение самодовольному индюку на целых полчаса. 

Точную причину затмения до сих пор не установили, хотя гипотез было множество. Больше всего Тацуя любил версию про происки китайцев — Лю Вей страшно бесился, стоило только упомянуть об этом. Что касалось видений, ученые установили наверняка: сознание людей на две минуты семнадцать секунд перенеслось примерно на полгода вперед — в полдень по токийскому времени тридцатого сентября. Тацуя много читал о видениях в интернете и выяснил, что людей, которые, как и он, во время затмения не увидели ничего, довольно много. В странах, где момент из будущего приходился на глубокую ночь, таких было подавляющее большинство. Однако в Лос-Анджелесе, где по словам Ацуши находился Тацуя, было бы всего восемь вечера. Тацуя никак не мог придумать причину, по которой мог спать в такое время. Напился? Но он терпеть не мог алкоголь, даже пиво с трудом переносил. Заболел? Но почему родители, которые находились дома, ни разу не вспомнили о нем?.. Гадать можно было сколько угодно, но все без толку — правду Тацуя выяснит, только когда наступит день икс. А пока он развлекался, как мог. 

Когда он добрался до своей комнаты в общежитии — в которой жил один, да здравствует элитарность студсовета! — было уже почти десять. Тацуя посмотрел на гору учебников, затем на кровать… 

— Окей, детка, ты победила, — пробормотал он, рухнув лицом в подушку. Все равно сегодня пятница, некуда спешить. 

И тут же завибрировал телефон. Тацуя простонал и потянулся к тумбочке, где тот лежал. Сообщение было лаконичным: «Надо поговорить». Отправитель — Ниджимура Шузо. А вот это уже было интересно. Последний раз они общались больше месяца назад. Тацуя порой корил себя за то, что редко ему пишет — Шузо был классным, и в Лос-Анджелесе они отлично проводили время, играя в стритбол, цепляя девчонок на пляже или просто шатаясь по улицам, — но вечно находились более важные дела, и вспоминали они друг о друге нечасто. Захотелось его увидеть. Тацуя сполз с кровати, включил ноутбук и написал в ответ: «Выходи в скайп». 

Кажется, Шузо написал ему, едва проснувшись. Во всяком случае, выглядел очень заспанным. 

— Тацуя, — он широко зевнул и попытался расправить помятую футболку, надетую задом наперед. 

— Если будешь так зевать, Шу, я засну прямо на клавиатуре, — рассмеялся Тацуя. 

— Извини, — Шузо даже не улыбнулся. И замолчал. 

Тацуя напрягся — несмотря на редкое общение, они с Шузо обычно легко завязывали беседу, общих тем у них было достаточно. А вот таких неловких пауз не было никогда. 

— Как дела? — решил попытать удачу Тацуя. 

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал Шузо. Он все еще хмурился, и это было так непривычно, что Тацуе захотелось разгладить морщинку на его лбу. Жаль, по интернету такое не прокатит. Хотя, может, сработает эффект неожиданности? 

— Это я уже понял из твоего сообщения, Шу. 

— Что ты видел? — спросил вдруг Шузо, и Тацуя почувствовал прилив злой бодрости. 

— Что я видел? Серьезно? Мы сто лет не общались, и сраные видения — это все, что тебя волнует? 

— Это важно, Тацуя. Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал он, и Тацуя вдруг понял — Шузо не хмурится, он кривится, как будто ему больно. 

— Ничего, — устало сказал Тацуя. На очередную историю сил не осталось. — Ничего я не видел. Это все? 

— Вот же срань! — Кажется, Шузо пнул вебкамеру, потому что изображение ненадолго пропало, но после парочки крепких выражений снова восстановилось. — Извини. 

— Что с тобой, Шу? Ты меня пугаешь. 

— Я не знаю, как это сказать. Черт, да я целую неделю собирался с духом, но так ничего и не придумал, — потерянно ответил Шузо. 

— Скажи прямо. Я всегда уважал тебя за честность. 

— Во время затмения я видел тебя. 

— Правда? — Тацуя распахнул глаза. — И что же я делал, что ты так стесняешься мне сказать? 

— Ничего. Ты ничего не делал, потому что ты был мертв, — скороговоркой выпалил Шузо. 

Тацуя почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Кажется, насчет честности он погорячился. Немного такта было бы в самый раз. 

— Тацуя! — отчаянно произнес Шузо. — Тацуя, ты как? 

— Для будущего покойника вроде ничего. — Губы едва слушались, пальцы дрожали, и Тацуя сжал их в кулаки. — А сейчас ты скажешь, что пошутил? 

— Нет, конечно, разве таким шутят?! 

— Значит, тридцатого сентября я умру? — Все это звучало настолько нелепо, что не получалось даже испугаться по-настоящему. 

— Нет! Второй раз я этого не переживу, — замотал головой Шузо. — Поэтому я и хотел поговорить. Чтобы предупредить тебя. 

Вот теперь Тацуе стало страшно. Да так, что хотелось завыть. Бросить чем-нибудь в стену, набить кому-нибудь морду. Сделать хоть что-то, лишь бы не давать себе возможности задуматься над словами Шузо. 

— Я тебе перезвоню, — сказал Тацуя и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. 

Его трясло, как при лихорадке, и ни теплое одеяло, ни накинутый сверху плед не помогали согреться. Тацуя несколько раз вскакивал с желанием продолжить разговор и тут же залезал обратно в кровать. Надо успокоиться. Иначе все закончится тем, что он закатит безобразную истерику, напугает Шузо и соседей по этажу… Нет, сначала он должен взять себя в руки. 

Под утро Тацуя все-таки сел за ноутбук. Шузо уже не было в сети, наверняка ушел на занятия, написав перед этим с десяток сообщений с извинениями и просьбами перезвонить. Тацуя даже читать не стал. Шузо не за что было извиняться, он действовал из добрых побуждений, и Тацуя был ему благодарен. Кто осведомлен, тот вооружен. Он отправил Шузо краткое «Свяжусь с тобой позже» и зашел на сайт ДЖАЛ. Цены были смешные — первый класс сейчас стоил дешевле, чем эконом до затмения. Надо же, как сильно люди боялись летать. Но Тацуя здраво рассудил, что раз знает дату своей предполагаемой смерти, погибнуть в воздухе ему точно не грозит. Забронировав билеты, он начал собирать сумку. 

***   
— Тацуя! — ахнула мама и схватилась за дверной косяк. 

— Можешь меня выпороть за то, что я соскучился, — улыбнулся Тацуя. 

Разумеется, пороть его никто не стал. Мама обнимала его, гладила по волосам, то смеялась, то смахивала слезы, потом кинулась звонить отцу на работу, а Тацуя все это время размышлял, что она будет делать, если видение Шузо сбудется? Справится ли? Она ведь такая впечатлительная… Тацуя приказал себе даже не думать о таком исходе. Он здесь для того, чтобы все изменить. 

— А как же занятия, дорогой? — спросила мама, когда они допивали чай, забравшись с ногами на диван. Она прижималась щекой к плечу Тацуи, и он снова чувствовал себя маленьким, хотя давно ее перерос. — Ты так внезапно все бросил. 

— За неделю школа не развалится без меня, — беспечно ответил он. — К тому же, администрация лояльно отнеслась к моему желанию увидеться с семьей. Все в порядке, не волнуйся. 

— Ты, наверное, проголодался с дороги? А я тут сижу, сопли распускаю, — мама попыталась вскочить, но Тацуя удержал ее за плечи. 

— Я поел в самолете, там сейчас обеды не хуже, чем в шикарных ресторанах. Уже не знают, чем завлечь клиентов, — со смехом сказал он. — Лучше побудь со мной еще немного. 

Тацуя заставил себя досидеть дома до конца дня, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у родителей, а утром, крикнув, что идет на пробежку, отправился прямиком к Шузо. И только у входной двери сообразил, что семь утра воскресенья — не самое лучшее время для похода в гости. Тацуя маялся на пороге, не зная, как поступить. Откладывать разговор не хотелось. Но мать Шузо работала посменно, и если она отдыхает, а он ее разбудит… 

К счастью, проблема решилась сама собой — дверь распахнулась, и ему навстречу выскочил Шузо в спортивном костюме. 

— Тацуя?! 

— Тише, не ори, всю улицу перебудишь, — Тацуя быстро зажал его рот рукой. — Порядок? 

Шузо кивнул, и когда Тацуя отпустил его, прошептал: 

— Ты что тут делаешь? 

— А ты? — Тацуя хмыкнул: Шузо не признавал полумер. 

— На пробежку собрался. 

— Ну давай побегаем, — сказал Тацуя. — И все обсудим. 

— На стритбольной площадке сейчас точно пусто, рано еще, — поразмыслив, сказал Шузо. 

Тацуе было плевать, где, главное — поговорить. Он кивнул и первым рванул по дорожке. Шузо припустил за ним. До площадки они добежали в рекордные сроки, едва дыша, и одновременно плюхнулись на облезлую скамейку. Она была еще влажной — ночью прошел дождь. 

— Штаны испачкаются, — с досадой заметил Шузо. 

— Никогда не слышал о прачечных? — пожал плечами Тацуя. Штаны волновали его примерно так же сильно, как вопрос, кто и зачем построил Стоунхендж. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — улыбнулся Шузо, и Тацуя понял, как сильно соскучился сам. — Прости, что все так вывалил. 

— Хватит извиняться, — Тацуя ткнул его в плечо. — Лучше расскажи, что ты видел. 

— Когда это случилось, я валялся в кровати и читал, — начал Шузо. — А потом я оказался… думаю, это был склад. 

— Думаешь? — нахмурился Тацуя. Ему были нужны детали, и как можно больше, если он хотел избежать смерти. 

— Я не узнал это место, никогда не бывал там раньше, поэтому могу только предполагать, — Шузо сердито поджал губу. Тацуя понимал — Шузо тоже не нравилось, что он не может ответить подробней. 

— И почему ты так думаешь? — спросил он мягче. 

— Ну, просторное помещение, высокие потолки, окна под самой крышей, — прикрыв глаза, принялся перечислять Шузо. — Пол и стены бетонные. Никакой мебели, только пара пустых коробок у дальней стены. Это точно был склад. 

— Из-под чего коробки? 

— Они слишком далеко стояли, я не разглядел. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Тацуя. — Что еще? 

— Только ты, — глухо сказал Шузо. — Это не слишком приятно… 

— Шу, ну чего ты? — Тацуя поймал его взгляд. — Что бы там ни было, ты не виноват. 

— Не уверен, — буркнул тот. — В моем видении я постоянно повторял, что это моя вина. И чувствовал то же самое. 

— Но не ты же меня убил. 

— Конечно нет! Думаю, я опоздал. Я стоял на коленях, а ты… — Шузо запнулся, но почти сразу продолжил. — Ты лежал на полу, все было в крови, твоя одежда, лицо, волосы, мои руки. Очень много крови. 

— А я точно был мертв? Может, просто вырубился? — без особой надежды спросил Тацуя. 

— Точно. Но твоей раны я не видел. И никакого оружия, — Шузо передернул плечами: воспоминания давались ему нелегко. — Я хотел бы рассказать тебе, как, где и почему ты умер, но не могу. 

— Это больше, чем ничего. Осталось только придумать, что с этой информацией делать. Не прочесывать же все складские площадки в Лос-Анджелесе. 

— Почему именно Лос-Анджелес? — удивился Шузо. — Это могло быть и в Аките, у меня там тетка живет, все зовет погостить. Или вообще в Токио. Да мало ли где — я не видел пейзаж за окнами, а все склады похожи друг на друга, в любой стране. 

— Ацуши в своем видении знал, что я в Америке. Мы с тобой, конечно, могли поехать куда угодно, но я все-таки ставлю на город ангелов. 

— Это, конечно, сужает поиск, но, боюсь, мы будем рыскать по складам как раз до тридцатого сентября… 

— …пока сами не нарвемся на неприятности, — закончил Тацуя за него. 

— Именно. 

Они замолчали. Солнце, поднимавшееся все выше, начинало понемногу припекать, и Тацуя натянул на голову капюшон толстовки. 

— Может, нам пойти в полицию? — неуверенно протянул Шузо. 

Тацуя представил, как их сначала засмеют, а потом вызовут в участок родителей, и поежился. 

— Нет, — твердо сказал он. — Нам никто не поверит. Кстати, кто еще знает о твоем видении? 

— Никто. Я был дома один, когда это произошло, и очень испугался. И сразу решил никому не говорить. С тех пор я всем вру, что ничего не видел. Я бы и тебе не рассказал, если бы не узнал, что это — гребаное будущее. 

— Это не будущее. Это могло бы им стать, но теперь я его изменю, — твердо сказал Тацуя и встал на ноги.

— Мы. 

— Что? 

— Ты же не думал, что я тебя предупрежу об опасности, а потом сделаю вид, что не при делах? — сердито сказал Шузо и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Господи, Тацуя, я тебе врежу. Может, выбью парочку тараканов из твоей головы. 

— Спасибо, Шу, — Тацуя почувствовал, как в носу предательски защипало, и поспешил сменить тему: — Придешь к нам на завтрак? Мама вчера наготовила столько, что неделю есть придется. 

— Сойер стрит, я не путаю? 

— Не путаешь. 

— Тогда давай наперегонки? Кто последний, тот моет посуду, — сказал Шузо и без предупреждения сорвался с места. 

— Эй, и кто так поступает с друзьями? — прокричал ему в спину Тацуя. 

— На войне, как на войне, — не оборачиваясь, рассмеялся тот. 

Тацуя улыбнулся и бросился следом. Они обязательно все исправят. 

***   
— Все, это последний склад на сегодня, — выдохнул Шузо, растекшись по сиденью автобуса. — Больше я никуда не пойду. 

Тацуя устало кивнул. Вообще-то, на сегодня у них по списку было три складских площадки, но на первой же их почему-то приняли за воров, и пришлось пробежать два квартала, прежде чем они оторвались от погони, поэтому запала на дальнейшие подвиги не осталось. 

— Какой-то хреновый у нас план, — продолжил Шузо. 

— Есть предложения, как его улучшить? — огрызнулся Тацуя. 

Предложений не было, и оба прекрасно это знали. Они потратили все воскресенье, обсуждая, что предпринять, но никакого хоть сколько-нибудь годного плана действий так и не разработали. Идея обойти все склады района уж точно годной не была. Ну найдут они место из видения Шузо, а дальше что? Не написано же на стене этого склада, что там произойдет тридцатого сентября. Но так хотя бы не было ощущения, что они топчутся на месте. Что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть на заднице ровно, ожидая конца. 

— Зря мы начали поиски с Беверливуда. Здесь все слишком чисто и цивильно. Никаких подозрительных зданий. Не думаю, что наш склад находится поблизости. 

— Но я здесь живу, — пожал плечами Тацуя. — Откуда мне еще было начинать? Не с Восемнадцатой Вест стрит же! 

Шузо вздрогнул: 

— Ну и шуточки у тебя. 

— Пойми, Шу, я не собираюсь ввязываться в сомнительные авантюры. Поэтому логично начать с тех мест, где я живу, гуляю, играю в баскетбол. 

— Логично. Вот только авантюры обычно не спрашивают, хочешь ты в них ввязаться или нет. Не думаю, что в день, когда мы познакомились, ты вышел из дома с мыслью найти приключений на свою задницу. 

— Туше, — хмыкнул Тацуя. — И что ты предлагаешь? 

— Сейчас увидишь, — Шузо схватил его за руку и потянул к выходу. 

— Эй, до нашей остановки еще далеко. 

— Знаю. 

Ну, конечно же, Шузо притащил его на стритбольную площадку. Следовало догадаться. Тацуя не бывал здесь раньше, зато Шузо, похоже, был героем местной детворы, которая тут же облепила его, восторженно галдя. 

— Эй, парни, это мой друг, Тацуя, он классно играет, — улыбнулся Шузо. — Не уступите нам площадку на полчаса? 

— А ты покажешь мне потом, как правильно закидывать мяч в корзину? — сказал невысокий веснушчатый мальчишка. 

— А мне — свой обманный бросок, — подхватил чернокожий паренек. 

— Обманки к Тацуе, он в них мастер. 

— Нет. Никаких обманок, никакого баскетбола, мы уже уходим, — покачал головой Тацуя. 

— Сначала побросаем мяч. 

— Не хочу. 

— Мы ни разу не играли с тех пор, как ты приехал! 

— И что? Просто не было настроения. 

— Ты сам себя слышишь, Тацуя? — нахмурился Шузо. — Я знаю не так много людей, кто так же сильно любит баскетбол. 

— Если ты вдруг забыл, у меня сейчас голова другим забита. 

— Конечно, забыл, я ведь каждый день покойников вижу! Одним больше, одним меньше, всех не упомнишь. 

— Я ухожу, — Тацуя развернулся, сделал несколько шагов в сторону выхода с площадки, а потом ему в голову прилетел мяч. 

— Шу, какого хрена?! — он с силой бросил мяч обратно, но Шузо его перехватил. 

— Уже лучше, но недостаточно. — Мяч снова отправился к Тацуе. Он едва удержал его в руках. — Давай, до трех очков, если уделаешь меня, отстану. 

Сам нарвался. Тацуя рванул к кольцу, обошел Шузо — после Ацуши это оказалось совсем не сложно, подпрыгнул и… 

— Ты схватил меня за футболку! — возмутился Тацуя. 

— Я забыл сказать, что мы играем без правил? Моя вина, — ухмыльнулся Шузо, перехватил мяч и сделал данк. 

Тацуя в долгу не остался: сначала наступил ему на ногу, а потом едва не повалил на землю в борьбе за мяч. Злость рвалась наружу, а сдерживаться он не мог и не хотел. Шузо был не против — наоборот, подначивал еще сильнее, наверное, ему тоже надо было выплеснуть излишки агрессии. Выделенные им полчаса давно прошли, но мальчишки, кажется, не возражали, они разделились на два лагеря и подбадривали их криками. 

— Ничья? — предложил Шузо, когда они все-таки покатились по земле, вцепившись друг в друга. — Не могу же я ударить лицом в грязь перед своими подопечными. 

— Так и быть, не стану разрушать твой авторитет, — улыбнулся Тацуя. Ярость давно испарилась, оставив только чистый азарт и радость от баскетбола. — Спасибо, Шу. 

— Я просто хотел с тобой сыграть, — отмахнулся тот. Чужая благодарность всегда смущала его. 

— Хорошо получилось. Повторим завтра? 

— Если успеем обойти все склады из списка. 

— Точно, склады, — простонал Тацуя. Надо же, на какое-то время ему удалось забыть обо всем этом дерьме. 

***   
Тацуя медленно брел из супермаркета, куда вызвался сходить, лишь бы не торчать в четырех стенах, медленно сходя с ума. Настроение было отвратным. В субботу он улетал в Японию, и хотя они с Шузо прочесали все окрестности, к разгадке его видения по-прежнему не приблизились. 

— Тацуя, привет! — соседка из дома напротив, поливавшая газон, улыбнулась ему. 

— Привет, миссис Бенфорд, вам идет синее, подчеркивает цвет глаз, — на автомате сказал Тацуя дежурный комплимент. Оливия Бенфорд ему всегда нравилась, она чем-то напоминала Алекс, и Тацуя с удовольствием практиковал на ней навыки общения с противоположным полом. 

— Я отправлю к тебе своего мужа, пусть поучится говорить женщине приятное, — рассмеялась она. 

— Конечно, отправляйте, я даже сделаю ему скидку, по-соседски. 

Они еще немного поболтали и разошлись. Дома выяснилось, что из длиннющего списка продуктов Тацуя забыл купить кукурузную муку, и именно она срочно понадобилась матери. Тацуя вздохнул — ничего не поделаешь, придется сгонять в магазин еще раз. Выскочив на улицу, он столкнулся с мужем Оливии. Тацуя еще ни разу не видел его с самого приезда. Впрочем, неудивительно: Бенфорды целую вечность были их соседями, и все это время Марка Бенфорда почти невозможно было застать дома. Случайно узнав, что его сосед работает в ФБР, Тацуя целую неделю мечтал стать специальным агентом, когда вырастет. Но Бенфорд практически жил в офисе, и Тацуя здраво рассудил, что не сможет играть в баскетбол по вечерам, а значит, надо выбирать другую профессию. 

Выглядел Бенфорд хреново: похудевший, с трехдневной щетиной и черными кругами под глазами — наверняка после затмения у Бюро прибавилось работы. Бенфорд прошел мимо Тацуи, даже не заметив его, и забрался за руль своего джипа. Тацуя рассеянно проводил его взглядом, а спустя мгновение сорвался с места и побежал к машине. 

— Мистер Бенфорд, мистер Бенфорд! — он затарабанил в дверь, и Бенфорд опустил стекло, недоуменно глядя на него. 

— Я Тацуя Химуро, из дома напротив. Мне надо с вами поговорить, пожалуйста. 

— Тацуя? — в глазах Бенфорда появился интерес. Кажется, узнал наконец. — Когда ты приехал? И… ну надо же, ты вымахал еще больше! Не надоело? 

— О, я далеко не самый высокий в своем баскетбольном клубе, — заверил его Тацуя. 

— Слушай, я рад тебя видеть, но я спешу, — Марк устало вздохнул. — Может, поговорим, когда я вернусь?

— Вы можете вернуться через несколько суток, когда меня здесь уже не будет, — мотнул головой Тацуя. — А это очень важно. 

— Ладно. Во что ты вляпался? Травка, угнанные тачки, азартные игры? 

— Что? Нет, ничего такого, это связано с затмением. 

Бенфорд помрачнел и взглянул на часы. 

— Я правда опаздываю. Может, прокатишься со мной до офиса и по дороге все расскажешь? 

— Конечно, спасибо, — Тацуя быстро устроился на пассажирском сидении, и они выехали на дорогу. 

— Пристегнись, — бросил Бенфорд. — И говори по существу, времени в обрез. 

Тацуя сделал глубокий вдох и, постаравшись отбросить эмоции в сторону, пересказал все, что знал. 

— Ох, парень, лучше бы ты во что-нибудь вляпался, — покачал головой Бенфорд. 

Тацуя хмыкнул — все познается в сравнении. 

— Правильно сделал, что не пошел в полицию, они тебе все равно не помогут. Да и родителям ты наверняка не рассказал, я прав? 

— Да, сэр. 

— Молодец. Не нужно беспокоить их зря. 

Тацуя недоуменно покосился на него — от агента ФБР он ожидал другой реакции. А как же расследование и все такое? 

— Слушай, Тацуя, сейчас я расскажу тебе конфиденциальную информацию, о которой ты забудешь сразу же, как услышишь, понял? 

Тацуя кивнул. 

— Во время затмения я увидел наемных убийц, которые пришли меня убрать. Так что я отлично понимаю, в каком ты сейчас раздрае. 

Тацуя вцепился в ремень безопасности, во все глаза глядя на Бенфорда: 

— И вы говорите об этом так спокойно? 

— А какой смысл паниковать? Облегчать им работу я не собираюсь. Да и подыхать тоже, мне есть ради кого жить. 

— И что же делать? 

— Бороться. Тебе еще повезло — ты точно знаешь, где и когда должен умереть. Значит, в этот день тебе надо держаться как можно дальше от Лос-Анджелеса, заброшенных складов и твоего приятеля, как там его? 

— Шузо, — подсказал Тацуя. — И что, так просто? 

— А зачем усложнять? — пожал плечами Бенфорд. — Знаю, тебе наверняка все это кажется ужасно несправедливым… Почему именно ты? Почему не кто-то другой? 

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, — сказал Тацуя. — Я давно это понял. 

— Точно. Поэтому ты должен брать от нее все, что тебе причитается, сам. В том числе свое право остаться в живых. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Ты хорошо держишься, продолжай в том же духе, — Бенфорд скупо улыбнулся. — Попроси Шузо записать на бумаге все, что он видел. Пусть опишет каждую из ста тридцати семи секунд, что он провел в будущем. Могут всплыть подробности, о которых он забыл. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тацуя, совет и правда был дельным. 

— И звони, если что-то понадобится, — Бенфорд достал из бардачка визитную карточку и бросил ему на колени. 

— Спасибо, мистер Бенфорд. 

— Не за что. А, чуть не забыл! Мы создали проект «Мозаика». Это сайт, где каждый человек может оставить сообщение о том, что видел во время затмения. Или не видел. Советую тебе написать туда. 

— Но зачем? 

— Кто-то в своем видении мог услышать что-то о тебе, или узнать о том, что тебя собираются убить… — Тацуя вздрогнул, и Бенфорд поспешно добавил. — Извини, издержки профессии. Мы ведь не знаем наверняка, что с тобой случится. Может, просто несчастный случай. Но в любом случае, «Мозаика» — это еще один шанс получить новую информацию, не отказывайся от него. 

— Не буду. 

— Ну, мне пора бежать, — сказал Бенфорд, и Тацуя с удивлением осознал, что они уже на бульваре Уилшир. И когда успели доехать? — Удачи тебе, Тацуя. 

— И вам, мистер Бенфорд, не дайте тем ублюдкам до вас добраться, — Тацуя пожал протянутую ладонь и вышел из машины. 

Позвонив матери и извинившись за то, что так и не пошел в магазин, Тацуя устроился на скамейке перед центральным входом в офис ФБР. Погода была отличной, ветер доносил от фонтана приятную влагу, да и людей здесь почти не было — идеальные условия, чтобы поразмыслить как следует. 

Сайт «Мозаики» открылся по первой же ссылке. Тацуя даже зачитался чужими видениями, хотя обычно разговоры о них вызывали только глухое раздражение. Было много и таких, как он. Некоторым повезло — их увидел кто-то другой. Один парень, например, спал под наркозом после операции, о чем ему рассказала медсестра, которая в своем видении делала обход. «Мозаика» реально работала. А вдруг кто-то поможет и Тацуе? Он сделал глубокий вдох и, вписав имя с фамилией в нужные строчки, напечатал: «Я ничего не видел». Даже если не сработает, он хотя бы попытался. 

***   
— Вот, — Шузо протянул листок, наполовину исписанный убористым почерком. — Я старался, правда, но больше ничего так и не вспомнил. 

Они сидели в комнате Тацуи. Родители жарили за домом барбекю, и можно было говорить свободно. 

Тацуя пробежался взглядом по скупым строчкам. Шузо был прав — никаких новых подробностей в его истории не было. И все же она казалась неправильной, но почему, Тацуя никак не мог сообразить. 

— Что такое? — нахмурился Шузо. 

— Не могу понять, — покачал головой Тацуя, перечитывая уже в третий раз. 

Как там говорил Бенфорд, каждая из ста тридцати семи секунд… Бинго! Рассказ Шузо занимал от силы минуту. Но… на что тогда ушло все остальное время? 

— О чем ты не договариваешь, Шу? — прямо спросил он и потряс листком. — Здесь явно не все. 

— Тацуя, ты же не думаешь, что я скрываю от тебя что-то важное? — плечи Шузо окаменели. 

— Нет, не думаю. Я это знаю. Скажи мне правду. 

— Для тебя это не имеет никакого значения, — пробормотал Шузо. 

— Как это не имеет значения? — разозлился Тацуя. — На кону моя жизнь! Любая мелочь имеет значение! 

— Ладно, раз ты так настаиваешь! — Шузо вскочил на ноги и в сердцах отпихнул компьютерное кресло так, что оно отъехало к самой двери. — Будут тебе твои мелочи. Я разревелся, ясно? 

— Что? — Тацуя оторопел. 

— В тот день я отжал у Санчеса в стритбол журнал с горячими бразильскими цыпочками. Но только я прилег подрочить, как вдруг очутился на этом гребаном складе, в луже крови. Я даже сразу не понял, чье тело прижимаю к себе. Но я отлично помню, как хреново мне было. Мне в жизни не было так плохо, как будто кто-то выдрал у меня часть сердца. И я ревел, и ревел, и повторял, как заведенный, что это моя вина! 

— Шу, погоди… 

— …А потом меня замутило от запаха крови, и я блевал. А когда вернулся назад — снова блевал, потому что мне еще никогда не было так страшно. И да, я не собирался тебе говорить, потому что меня снова тянет блевать, даже когда я просто вспоминаю об этом! Вот что я скрывал от тебя, Тацуя. Доволен? 

Тацуя открыл рот, но не мог выдавить ни звука, как в кошмаре. Шузо шагнул к двери, но пока он, чертыхаясь, отодвигал кресло, чтобы расчистить проход, Тацуя отмер. Он догнал Шузо у самой двери и вжал в нее, навалившись сзади. 

— Пусти, я хочу уйти. 

— Не уходи, прости меня, прости, Шу, — бормотал Тацуя, уткнувшись лбом в его затылок. — Не бросай меня, я такой дурак, я не должен был... Шу, пожалуйста! Не оставляй меня одного. 

— Тацуя, — Шузо обернулся и крепко его обнял. — Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Мне тоже страшно. Конечно, я тебя не оставлю. 

— Мальчики, все готово! — крикнула мама с улицы. 

Надо было отцепиться от Шузо, привести себя в порядок и спускаться вниз, но Тацуя не мог разомкнуть рук. 

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Шузо. — Я обещаю тебе, Тацуя. Ты мне веришь? 

— Конечно верю, Шу, — кивнул Тацуя, прижимаясь к нему еще теснее. 

***   
План, предложенный Шузо, был простым: Тацуе следовало держаться от Америки подальше, пока не пройдет это чертово тридцатое сентября. Ну и в Японии ни на какие склады не соваться, просто на всякий случай. Тацуя и сам пришел к тому же выводу, но все равно злился — как объяснить родителям, что он не навестит их на летних каникулах? Да и Тайга наверняка будет уговаривать поехать вместе. 

И главное — какого черта он не должен видеться с Шузо? Когда тот предложил полностью оборвать контакты на полгода, Тацуя едва не заехал ему в глаз. К счастью, быстро выяснилось, что Шузо и сам не хотел этого, и они помирились. Хотя общаться по скайпу — все равно не то, что вживую. Но Тацуя надеялся, что они больше не потеряют друг друга из вида, как в прошлый раз. 

Тайга притащился за ним под проливным дождем в самую Нариту. Иногда — вот как сейчас — Тацуя думал, что его не заслуживает. 

Кагами-сан передал через Тацую «пару гостинцев для сына», но Тайга слишком хорошо знал своего отца, поэтому ничуть не удивился горе сумок и пакетов. 

— Да, насчет пары гостинцев твой старик явно поскромничал, — рассмеялся Тацуя, включив чайник. — Он столько всего собрал, что даже рвался оплатить мне перевозку багажа, я еле отбился. 

— Он с самого затмения такой, — широко улыбнулся Тайга. — Звонит чуть ли не каждый день, а вчера пообещал, что в июне приедет на неделю. Обычно в июне конец квартала и аврал, а тут… 

Тайга выглядел таким счастливым, что Тацуя тут же выдал тайну, о которой поклялся молчать: 

— Он рассказал мне по секрету, что хлопочет о переводе в Японию. 

— Ну, это не новая история, — отмахнулся Тайга. Похоже, боялся поверить. 

Тацуя не стал его разубеждать — Кагами-сан и до смерти жены был трудоголиком, а уж после ушел в работу с головой. И хотя, похоже, на этот раз он был настроен действительно серьезно, все могло сорваться в последний момент. Поэтому пусть лучше будет приятный сюрприз, чем обманутые ожидания. 

Пока Тайга разогревал еду, Тацуя достал тарелки и, расставив их на журнальном столике, уселся на диван с пультом в руках. Он бесцельно щелкал по кнопкам, убрав звук в телевизоре на минимум, и болтал о ничего не значащей ерунде. 

— Погоди! — вдруг перебил его Тайга. — Вернись на один канал назад. 

— Это же… тот самый физик, да? 

Тацуя находился в Лос-Анджелесе, когда двое ученых взяли на себя ответственность за затмение. Какой-то эксперимент, связанный с тахионной черной материей — Тацуя не особо интересовался подробностями, ему было плевать. Одного из них — как раз того, что сейчас был на экране — Тацуя видел потом возле дома Бенфордов. 

— Ллойд Симкоу, если не ошибаюсь, — припомнил имя Тацуя. — Он стал довольно популярным. Даже к Леттерману пригласили. 

— Давай послушаем, интересно, — сказал Тайга, разлив суп по тарелкам, и уселся рядом. 

— Конечно. 

Основы теории пространства-времени Тацуя знал и без Симкоу, но Тайга слушал с удовольствием, поэтому Тацуя старался скучать не слишком откровенно. Он почти задремал, когда беседа приняла неожиданный поворот. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что будущее так же неизменно, как прошлое? — растерянно спросил Леттерман. 

— Именно так. 

— Доктор Симкоу, со всем уважением, это бессмысленно. А как же свобода воли? 

— Нет никакой свободы воли, — ответил тот, сложив руки на груди. 

Тацуя даже звук прибавил. Неужели Симкоу сейчас серьезен? 

— Но за день мы принимаем миллионы решений, и каждое из них определяет наше будущее! — продолжал Леттерман. 

— Вы приняли миллионы решений вчера, но они неизменны — как бы сильно вы ни сожалели о некоторых из них. И завтра вы тоже примете миллионы решений. Разницы нет. Вы думаете, что наделены свободой воли, но в действительности это не так. Будущее, настоящее и прошлое одинаково реальны и одинаково неизменны. 

— Но ведь люди, увидев во время затмения свое будущее, получили своего рода предупреждение. Неужели даже сейчас они не в состоянии ни на что повлиять? 

— Разумеется, узнав о своем будущем, многие любыми способами попытаются его изменить. Но силы вселенной все равно будут подталкивать людей к тому будущему, которое они видели. И чем упорнее люди будут сопротивляться этим силам, тем упорнее вселенная будет давить в ответ. Таковы законы физики. 

Тацуя выключил телевизор. Его трясло от бешенства. 

— Эй, что за?.. — недоуменно протянул Тайга. 

— Не желаю слушать этот бред, — Тацуя отшвырнул пульт в сторону, хотя очень хотелось бросить в экран. А еще лучше в рожу Симкоу. Жаль, Тацуя не воспользовался шансом, когда тот у него был. — Законы физики! Если нет свободы воли, то все, что нам остается — это лечь и сдохнуть. 

— Тацуя, что с тобой? — взволнованно спросил Тайга. 

— А ты согласен с Симкоу? — Тацуя внимательно посмотрел на него. — Думаешь, ничего нельзя изменить? И все, что было в этих видениях, сбудется? 

— Я не знаю, — признался Тайга. — Не знаю, что сбудется, а что нет. Но я верю в свободу воли. Если Симкоу прав и будущее высечено на камне, нет смысла стараться, нет смысла стремиться к победе… вообще нет смысла жить. 

— Вот именно. 

— Тацуя, что случилось? — нахмурился Тайга. — Ты ведь не просто так разозлился. 

Черт! Как же легко Тацуя вышел из себя. А ведь не хотел никого волновать. 

— Все в порядке, Тайга, — спокойно сказал он. 

— Ты, конечно, лучше врешь, чем я, но… — с сомнением покачал головой Тайга. — Просто скажи, в чем дело? 

Тацуя вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Как же надоело притворяться. Делать вид, что все отлично. Он так устал от вранья. И Тацуя решился. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я ничего не видел во время затмения? — глухо произнес он, разглядывая потолок. Тайга кивнул. — А знаешь, что говорят о таких людях? 

— Нет. Что? 

— Что они ничего не видели, потому что в будущем их уже нет, они умерли. 

— Чего? — Тайга рассмеялся. — Это шутка такая? 

— А похоже, что я шучу? 

— Тацуя, ты совсем больной?! — заорал Тайга. — Есть куча причин, почему ты ничего не видел! Ты же был в Лос-Анджелесе, ты мог спать… 

— В восемь вечера? 

— А может, ты устал? Или заболел. А может, ты с кем-то подрался и валялся в отключке! 

— Этот вариант мне нравится больше, — рассмеялся Тацуя. — Хотя немного обидно, что меня вырубили. 

— Слушай, ну ты же не думаешь об этом всерьез? — отчаянно спросил Тайга. 

Если бы ты знал, Тайга, если бы ты только знал… Но Тайга ничем не мог ему помочь, а Тацуя собирался отнять его покой. Ради чего? Чтобы стало на минуту легче от того, что свалил свои проблемы на другого человека? Нет, так Тацуя поступить не мог. И он пошел на попятную. 

— Стараюсь не думать, но иногда, вот как сейчас... 

— Ты не знаешь наверняка, что умрешь! — решительно сказал Тайга. — И в видении Мурасакибары ты был жив. Значит, все с тобой будет в порядке. 

Тацуя не знал, то ли расхохотаться, то ли зарыдать. Вместо этого он улыбнулся. 

— Ты прав. Спасибо, Тайга. — И тут же сменил тему. — Можно я останусь у тебя до завтра? Неохота трястись сегодня в поезде. 

— Конечно, ты останешься, не буду же я один смотреть все эти фильмы с Джеки Чаном, которые набрал в прокате! — рассмеялся Тайга. — А с утра, может, побросаем мяч, если дождя не будет? 

— С удовольствием. Шузо показал мне один хитрый финт, хочу его опробовать в игре. 

— Я уже столько слышал об этом Шузо. Познакомишь нас летом? 

— Не вопрос, — Тацуя улыбнулся и потрепал Тайгу по волосам. Он не сомневался, что поступил правильно. Старшие братья всегда оберегают младших. Даже если приходится им врать. 

***   
— Вот уроды! — с чувством сказал Шузо, когда Тацуя закончил рассказывать подробности матча между «Бармаглотами» и «STRKY». — Надеюсь, парни их размажут. 

— Наверное, только они и смогут, — кивнул Тацуя. 

— Да, они потрясающие, — Шузо улыбнулся, он всегда тепло отзывался о бывших сокомандниках по Тейко. — И твой брат им под стать, Теппей столько про него рассказывал, и видео показывал. 

— Тайга классный, — невозмутимо ответил Тацуя. 

Они с Шузо не потеряли связь, наоборот, общались все теснее, а на летних каникулах вообще созванивались каждый день. Но в последнее время в рассказах Шузо все чаще и чаще фигурировал Киеши Теппей, и это иррационально бесило. Хотя Тацуя и не разделял неприязни Ацуши по отношению к Киеши, видеть откровенный восторг Шузо ему тоже не нравилось. И вообще, это с Тацуей Шузо должен был участвовать в местных стритбольных турнирах, кататься на выходных в Санта-Монику и помогать Алекс тренировать детишек. С Тацуей, а не с Киеши. 

На самом деле, Киеши был не самым худшим вариантом — в конце концов, Шузо общался с Хайзаки, которого Тацуя откровенно недолюбливал. Но было еще кое-что. Киеши, как и Тацуя, ничего не видел во время затмения. И совершенно не парился по этому поводу. Шузо рассказывал, что Киеши даже не пытался узнать о своем будущем, а на все расспросы отшучивался. До того как Тацуя узнал, что его ждет, он только и делал, что задавался вопросом, почему ничего не видел. И подобная беспечность злила. Да что там, Тацуя откровенно завидовал спокойствию Киеши. Сам-то он безвылазно торчал в школьном общежитии, как никому не нужный лузер. И все из-за дурацких «воспоминаний о будущем», перевернувших привычную жизнь с ног на голову. Ничего, до проклятой даты оставалось всего два с половиной месяца. А потом… Что будет потом, Тацуя представлял довольно смутно. Но уж точно лучше, чем сейчас. 

— Матч-реванш через неделю, — сказал Тацуя как бы между прочим. Если сам он никак не мог отправиться в Лос-Анджелес, то Шузо ничего не мешало приехать в Японию. — Не хочешь посмотреть вживую? Я бы взял билеты. А потом… ты говорил, у тебя тетка в Аките живет. 

Оказалось, кое-что все-таки мешало. 

— Не могу, — виновато вздохнул Шузо. — Сейчас нет лишних денег. 

— Жаль, — Тацуя даже не попытался дать ему взаймы — все равно откажется. — Может, на зимних каникулах. 

— Я постараюсь. 

Шузо быстро перевел разговор на нейтральную тему, но потом опять всплыл Киеши, и настроение испортилось окончательно. И Ацуши как назло застрял на тренировках в Токио — некому было пожаловаться на тяжелую судьбу. 

— Я тоже скучаю, — сказал вдруг Шузо, хотя Тацуя не сомневался, что ничем себя не выдал. И такое происходило не впервые. Кажется, Шузо научился различать пятьдесят оттенков его покерфейса, надо же. — Алекс научила меня одному крутому приему, жду не дождусь, когда смогу тебя уделать. 

— Какой дерзкий, — хмыкнул Тацуя. — Я тут тоже не сидел сложа руки, между прочим. 

Настроение стремительно улучшалось. 

***   
— Опять американские новости. Боишься забыть английский? — Ацуши сел рядом, протянул шуршащий пакет. Тацуя не глядя запустил руку внутрь и вытащил печенье. 

— Они скоро закончатся, я сериал жду. А ты что здесь делаешь? 

В конце июля школьное общежитие больше напоминало кладбище — так тихо и малолюдно здесь было. Но во всем имелись свои плюсы — за право посмотреть телевизор в общей комнате никто не дрался, и Тацуя часами мог пялиться в огромный, на полстены экран, валяясь на диване. 

— Тебя развлекаю, — сказал Ацуши и захрустел печеньем. 

— Интересно, как? — фыркнул Тацуя. 

— Пока не придумал. Ты злишься на меня, Муро-чин? 

Когда Ацуши вернулся в Акиту с гипсом на руке, Тацуя приуныл. Чертов Симкоу со своей сраной теорией обреченности будто насмехался над ним. Все сбывалось: Ацуши сломал запястье, Момои подружилась с Айдой Рико, Акаши избавился от своей второй личности. Тайга с Аомине научились проводить время вместе, не пытаясь убить друг друга — даже укатили вдвоем в Лос-Анджелес на каникулы. И с Шузо Тайгу познакомил не Тацуя, а Киеши. Теперь эта парочка по очереди рассказывала Тацуе, как круто они проводят время. Без него. Для полноты картины оставалось только найти тот самый склад и приготовиться сдохнуть. 

— Злюсь, — вздохнул Тацуя. — Но не на тебя. 

— Прости, что пропускаю тренировки. 

— Ацуши, я же сказал, ты ни в чем не… — Тацуя запнулся, увидев на экране Марка Бенфорда. Тот мелькнул всего на мгновение, но это точно был он. 

Камера отъехала и показала здание штаб-квартиры ФБР, окруженное полицией и машинами скорой помощи, а затем в кадре появился репортер. Оказалось, один из коллег Бенфорда спрыгнул с крыши из-за своего видения, о чем сообщил в предсмертной записке. Он узнал, что станет причиной смерти невинной женщины. И решил умереть сам, чтобы спасти ее от гибели. 

Тацуя слушал, затаив дыхание. Значит, будущее все-таки можно изменить. Значит, и Тацуя не обязан покорно ждать своей участи. Выкуси, Симкоу! 

— Прости, Ацуши, мне надо бежать, — сказал Тацуя, подскочив на ноги. 

Он опомнился, только когда оплатил билеты на ближайший рейс до Лос-Анджелеса. Разумеется, Тацуя не собирался рисковать понапрасну, но до конца сентября было еще далеко, так почему бы не навестить родителей, Алекс, Шузо… Теперь, когда Тацуя знал, что все в его руках, он мог себе это позволить. 

***   
Борьба на площадке шла не на жизнь, а на смерть. Тацуя остановился, выглядывая знакомую фигуру. Шузо носился как заведенный и, конечно же, его не замечал. 

— Эй, Химуро, это ты? — А вот кое-кто другой заметил. 

На самой вершине трибуны сидел Киеши и широко ему улыбался. Тацуя забрался к нему и сел рядом. 

— Кто лидирует? — спросил Тацуя, когда они обменялись рукопожатиями. 

— Наши, они сегодня в ударе. 

— А ты почему не с ними? 

— Я не потяну такой темп игры, я ведь все еще на реабилитации, — в голосе Киеши засквозила грусть, и он тут же добавил радостно. — Но наблюдать за ними тоже очень интересно. Я уже присмотрел парочку приемов, которые хочу попрактиковать на досуге. 

— Это никогда не помешает, — кивнул Тацуя. 

— Какими судьбами? Я думал, у тебя не получается приехать на каникулы. 

— Раньше не получалось, а теперь получилось. 

— Вот Шузо обрадуется. Он постоянно говорит о тебе. 

Тацуя улыбнулся. Кажется, этот Киеши не так уж плох. И почему Ацуши так бесится при одном упоминании его имени? 

— Тацуя! — Шузо, мокрый, грязный, уставший и очень злой, взлетел к ним на трибуны так резво, будто не он только что отыграл тяжелый матч. — Ненормальный, зачем ты приехал, мы же договорились! 

— Я же говорил, что он обрадуется, — рассмеялся Киеши. 

— И я по тебе скучал, Шу, — Тацуя сгреб Шузо в охапку и прошептал на ухо: — Я ненадолго, обещаю. Я тебе все потом объясню. 

— Совсем больной, — пробурчал Шузо и обнял Тацую так крепко, что ребра чуть не хрустнули. 

***   
Листовку клуба «Синяя рука» Тацуя нашел на пороге, когда вышел на утреннюю пробежку. Он долго рассматривал рентгеновское изображение ладони и слоган «Мы Другие. Ты один из нас», а когда вернулся домой — первым делом открыл сайт с бьющим все рекорды по степени оптимизма названием «Уже призраки». Как Тацуя и предполагал, клуб объединял тех, кто ничего не видел во время затмения, и устраивал периодические встречи «для своих», куда приглашали и его. Тацуя не знал, как поступить. С одной стороны, вряд ли получится узнать что-нибудь новое о себе, с другой — было интересно, как справляются с неизвестностью другие люди. Когда он показал листовку парням, выяснилось, что Киеши получил такую же — от санитара из больницы, где он проходил реабилитацию. 

— Сэм тоже ничего не видел, как и мы трое, — пояснил Киеши, — поэтому и дал мне пригласительный. 

Тацуя сначала недоуменно нахмурился, а потом вспомнил, что Шузо приходилось всем врать о своем видении. 

— Это может быть интересно, вдруг выясним что-то о будущем, — сказал Киеши. 

— А кто говорил, что живет настоящим? — поддел его Тацуя. 

— Я и живу, — невозмутимо ответил Киеши. — Но почему бы не повеселиться? 

— Сомневаюсь, что нас ждет веселье, — нахмурился Шузо. — Какой-то этот клуб стремный. Точного адреса нет, вход только по приглашениям. 

— По приглашениям, потому что клуб исключительно для тех, кто ничего не видел, остальным нельзя. Так объяснил мне Сэм. Он там уже бывал и может нас отвезти. 

— Ночью. В центре. Сверьте часы, — Тацуя с выражением прочитал приписку на листовке. — Интригует. Их пиарщики знают свое дело. 

— Это не повод туда идти! 

— Да ладно, Шу, что мы теряем? Нас трое, и мы можем за себя постоять. 

— И нам все равно особо нечем заняться. Кагами с Аомине укатили в Анахайм, сомневаюсь, что они управятся за один день, — улыбнулся Киеши. 

— Пока не перепробуют каждый аттракцион в Диснейленде, точно не вернутся. А самые блевотные — еще и не по разу, чтобы выяснить, кто дольше продержится, — рассмеялся Тацуя. 

— Ладно, — сдался Шузо. — Почему бы и нет? 

— Отлично, тогда я передам Сэму, что мы согласны. 

— Эй, Киеши, если тебя все-таки интересует будущее, зарегистрируйся на сайте «Мозаика», — сказал Тацуя. — Мне он так и не помог, но вдруг тебе повезет больше? 

— Спасибо, я попробую, — кивнул тот. 

***   
Сэм оказался тихоней: Тацуя недоумевал, как Киеши удалось хоть что-то из него вытянуть. Он показал им наклейки с синей рукой на дорожных знаках, по которым посвященные могли найти дорогу в клуб, и до конца поездки не проронил больше ни слова. Впрочем, плевать — Сэм просто подвозил их до нужного места. 

Снаружи клуб не слишком впечатлял: огромный склад в конце Балтимор стрит. Если бы не большая голограмма в виде часов на одной из стен, можно было бы решить, что это место давно заброшено. Тацуя поежился — теперь склады вызывали у него безотчетную неприязнь. 

— Все в порядке? — Шузо коснулся его локтя. 

— Это ведь не тот самый?.. — тихо спросил Тацуя. 

— Нет, и близко не похож, расслабься. 

Вышибала на входе протянул им пистолет: 

— Кто сыграет? 

— Это что за срань? — нахмурился Шузо. 

— Кто из вас сыграет? — повторил вышибала. 

— В смысле? — спросил Тацуя. 

— Ваш входной билет. Сыграете в русскую рулетку — попадете внутрь. Нет — до свидания. Ну, чего ждете, решайтесь. 

Нашел идиотов! Тацуя сжал ладонь Шузо и кивнул на выход. Не настолько ему было любопытно, чтобы ввязываться в сомнительные авантюры. Но прежде чем они успели хоть что-то предпринять, Сэм схватил пистолет, поднес к виску и нажал на спусковой крючок. Раздался тихий щелчок, и вышибала, шлепнув им на запястья печати с логотипом клуба, оскалился: 

— Добро пожаловать в клуб «Синяя рука», джентльмены! 

— Так эта была проверка, — рассмеялся Киеши. — А пистолет незаряженный. Хорошая шутка. 

— Обижаешь, — вышибала показал им пустой барабан с одинокой пулей. — У нас все серьезно. 

Тацуя еще крепче сжал ладонь Шузо — зря они с Киеши его не послушали. Не стоило вообще сюда соваться. Но сейчас, когда появилась возможность попасть в клуб, было тупо просто развернуться и уйти. Сэм толкнул дверь, из-за которой грохотала музыка, и они вошли внутрь. 

Клуб напоминал странную помесь опиумной, пыточной камеры времен инквизиции и подпольного казино. Каждый занимался своим делом, не обращая внимания на остальных: кто-то напивался, кто-то испытывал свое тело болью, кто-то незатейливо участвовал в мордобое, Тацуя даже заметил парочку, трахавшуюся на одном из диванов в конце зала. Полная анархия. Сэм сразу от них отстал, и Тацуя выдохнул с облегчением: человек, готовый запросто выстрелить себе в голову, явно нормальным не был. 

— Интересно, сколько законов одновременно они нарушили? — выдохнул Киеши, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Все? — хмыкнул Шузо. 

Они устроились за барной стойкой и заказали по пиву, чтобы не слишком выделяться из толпы. 

— Впервые здесь? — спросила полуголая барменша с жутким готичным макияжем. 

— Нет, — бросил Шузо. 

— Возможно, — сказал Тацуя. 

— Ага, — одновременно с ними произнес Киеши и рассмеялся. — Неловко вышло. 

— Расслабьтесь, все поначалу нервничают, — хмыкнула она. 

— И что нам тут делать? — широко улыбнулся ей Киеши. 

— Все, что хотите. Ни границ, ни страха, каждый найдет занятие по душе. 

— Так они собираются, просто чтобы обкуриться и потрахаться в кожаных ошейниках? — разочарованно протянул Тацуя. — Тоже мне Другие. 

— Не забывай про русскую рулетку, — хмыкнул Шузо, а затем кивнул в сторону Киеши, оживленно болтавшего с барменшей. — Он и здесь умудрился кого-то подцепить. Это талант. 

— Завидуешь? — с интересом посмотрел на него Тацуя. 

— Нет, мне и так неплохо, — Шузо пожал плечами и отхлебнул пива. — Ну и гадость. 

— Боюсь, колы у них нет в принципе. 

— Мэри сказала, все ждут выступления их лидера, Рейно. Я так и не понял, что конкретно он проповедует, но она от него тащится, — сказал Киеши, когда барменша отошла к другим посетителям. 

— И кажется, не только она, — заметил Шузо. — Прислушайтесь. 

И действительно, в разговорах то и дело мелькала эта странная кличка «Рейно». 

— Подождем его, значит, — сказал Тацуя. — Не зря же мы сюда приехали. 

Когда сработала пожарная сирена, Мэри предупредила их, что не стоит паниковать, это просто сигнал о появлении их лидера. Рейно оказался мужчиной средних лет и средней же внешности, Тацуя прошел бы мимо такого в толпе, даже не заметив. Но появился тот эффектно — в клубах белого сладковатого дыма, от которого тут же запершило в горле, и Тацуя в два глотка осушил свою бутылку. Рейно поднял руки вверх — ладони его, разумеется, были синими, — и воцарилась тишина. 

— Синяя рука олицетворяет портал, мост между одним пониманием и другим, — пояснила Мэри. — Она означает капитуляцию перед неизбежным. 

— Мозги им тут промывают, что ли? — буркнул Шузо. 

Перед тем как открыть рот, Рейно сыграл в русскую рулетку, и Тацуя не мог не признать, что впечатлен. Рассказывал Рейно по сути то же, что и Ллойд Симкоу, но расставлял совсем другие акценты, обильно приправляя речь словами «судьба». «рок», «фатум». Всем им, не увидевшим своего будущего во время затмения, полагалось умереть, говорил он. А если они стоят практически одной ногой в могиле, надо урвать напоследок от жизни все, вкусить запретного плода, чтобы ни о чем не жалеть, умирая. Бред, конечно, но так увлекательно поданный, что невозможно было не заслушаться. Наконец Рейно призвал всех хорошенько оторваться сегодня и скрылся со сцены. Вот тогда-то и началась настоящая вечеринка. 

Музыка оглушала, Киеши смылся танцевать с Мэри, парочки вокруг Тацуи с Шузо откровенно друг друга лапали и раздевали прямо на танцполе, но вместо ужаса Тацуя испытывал желание поддаться атмосфере всеобщего безумия. Кажется, здесь что-то подмешивали в пиво. А может, дело было в приторном дыме? 

— Тацуя, пойдем отсюда, — Шузо крепко держал его за руку, потому что их то и дело пытались оттеснить друг от друга. — Давай разыщем Теппея и свалим. 

Вкусить запретного плода? Почему бы и нет? А вдруг Тацуе не удастся наебать вселенную. И, подыхая на каком-то вонючем складе, он будет жалеть, что даже не попробовал. 

— Что с тобой? — Шузо вдруг оказался совсем близко, беснующаяся вокруг толпа все сильнее прижимала их друг к другу. 

— Шу, — выдохнул Тацуя и прижался к его губам. 

Тацуя не понимал даже, отвечает Шузо на поцелуй или пытается оттолкнуть, но это было неважно — им овладела странная эйфория. Шузо был в его объятиях, и почему Тацуя так долго тупил? Он потерял счет времени и даже не понял, как они оказались на улице. Свежий воздух помог немного прийти в себя. 

— Полегчало? — Шузо внимательно на него смотрел, схватив за подбородок. — Голова кружится? Блевать тянет? 

— Ты убийца романтики, — Тацуя слабо улыбнулся. 

— Просто предпочитаю перестраховаться, — Шузо подтолкнул его к стене, и Тацуя с наслаждением прислонился к прохладной бетонной поверхности. — А еще хочу быть уверен, что ты соображаешь, что делаешь. Ты ведь соображаешь? 

— О чем ты, Шу? 

Шузо запустил руку в волосы Тацуи и поцеловал его. Сам. Тацуя вцепился в плечи Шузо — ноги не держали, но это того стоило. Все было так правильно. Наконец-то. 

— Парни, простите, что прерываю, — раздался голос Киеши, и они отскочили друг от друга, как ошпаренные. — Но тут полиция устроила облаву, и нам лучше смыться, пока не замели. 

— Бежим! — крикнул Тацуя и рванул в какой-то темный переулок, таща Шузо за собой. И откуда только силы взялись? 

Убежали они недалеко — прямиком в руки полицейских. 

— Надеюсь, у Алекс не будет из-за этого слишком много проблем, — расстроенно вздохнул Киеши, пока им зачитывали права — Алекс была его поручителем в США. 

Тацуя сомневался, что арест создаст реальные проблемы, они ведь ничего не сделали. Скорее всего, их продержат в участке до утра, а потом выпустят. Но влетит им крепко, и от Алекс, и от родителей. Повеселились, ничего не скажешь. 

— Тацуя? — к полицейскому фургону подбежал Марк Бенфорд. — Что ты здесь забыл? 

— Мне прислали приглашение. 

— Дебил, — закатил глаза тот, но, взглянув на Шузо и Киеши, исправился. — Дебилы. 

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Бенфорд. 

— Маме своей будешь эти сказки рассказывать. 

— А вы как тут оказались, мистер Бенфорд? — не стал спорить Тацуя. 

— Провожу совместную операцию с полицией, разумеется, — сказал Бенфорд и вдруг сорвался с места. — Барни, подожди! 

— Кто это? — спросил Киеши. 

— Мой сосед. Он из ФБР. 

— А, тот, про которого ты рассказывал, — кивнул Шузо. — Он нас отмажет? 

— Хорошо бы. 

Бенфорд действительно их отмазал. 

— Барни, сам посуди, что эти дети могут знать о делишках Рейно? — уговаривал он тучного полицейского. — Их вина только в том, что до сих пор не нажили мозгов. К тому же, они граждане Японии, тебе нужны проблемы с посольством? 

— Ну, если ты за них отвечаешь… 

— Отвечаю. 

— Ладно, пусть катятся, — отмахнулся тот наконец. — И без них забот хватает. Отпустите пацанов. 

— Чтобы через минуту вас тут не было, — повернулся к ним Бенфорд. — И, Тацуя, если узнаю, что ты еще куда-то полез, лично оторву твою дурную голову. Понял? 

— Да, сэр. Спасибо! 

— Время пошло. Вон отсюда. 

Повторять дважды ему не пришлось. 

— Повезло, что твой сосед такой добрый, — сказал Киеши и незаметно потер колено. Вернее, он думал, что делает это незаметно. 

— Болит? — нахмурился Тацуя. 

— Немного ноет. На погоду, наверное, сегодня сыро. Все в порядке, — Киеши улыбнулся. 

— У тебя вечно все в порядке, прямо истинный американец, — Тацуя закинул руку Киеши себе на плечо. 

— Не говори, достал уже, — Шузо пристроился с другой стороны. 

— Парни, да я сам… 

— Заткнись, — ласково сказал Тацуя. — Только адрес сначала назови. 

***   
Квартира Киеши оказалась крошечной. Да эту клетку и язык-то не поворачивался назвать квартирой! Комната, служившая кухней, столовой и гостиной одновременно, и еще одна поменьше, где почти все пространство занимала кровать. Из окон открывался живописный вид на пожарную лестницу и кирпичную стену соседней высотки. 

— Эй, богатенький мальчик, сделай лицо попроще, — фыркнул Шузо, который уже бывал в гостях у Киеши и сейчас наблюдал за реакцией Тацуи. 

— Я просто не ожидал, что в Мид Сити может быть такая дыра, — развел руками Тацуя. 

— Зато здесь чисто, никаких тараканов, крыс и прочих домашних животных, — рассмеялся Киеши. — И квартира досталась мне практически даром, благодаря Алекс. 

— Как она тебе позволила жить одному? 

— Сказала, что я должен иметь возможность привести кого-то на ночь, если захочу. Она понимает и все такое. 

— Ага, а еще она забыла добавить, что любит расхаживать по дому полуголой. Думаю, решила тебя не смущать. 

— Может, и так. В любом случае, меня устраивает, я все равно прихожу сюда только ночевать, — Киеши зевнул. 

— Нам пора, — тут же сказал Шузо. 

— Ты шутишь? — распахнул глаза Киеши. — Я не отпущу вас в такое время! Все равно наплели родителям, что останетесь у меня на ночь, вот и оставайтесь. 

— Выйдет, что почти и не соврали, — хмыкнул Тацуя. — А мы поместимся? 

— Поместитесь, диван широкий. Только скрипит очень, а стены в доме тонкие. Мне-то все равно, я крепко сплю, а соседи могут возмущаться, так что вы потише, ладно? 

Тацуя почувствовал, как щекам стало горячо, стоящий рядом Шузо тоже залился краской. 

— Постельное белье в нижнем ящике, оно чистое, — Киеши снова зевнул. — Спокойной ночи. 

Киеши скрылся в комнате, и Тацуя осторожно опустился на диван — вроде и не скрипит, только продавлен немного. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Они с Шузо и правда собираются?.. Все происходило слишком стремительно, и Тацуя оказался не готов. Вот что он сейчас должен сделать? 

— Мы можем просто лечь спать, — тихо сказал Шузо. — Или продолжить то, что начали в клубе. Если хочешь. 

— Хочу, — быстро ответил Тацуя и, схватив Шузо за руку, потянул на себя. Споткнувшись, тот плюхнулся рядом, и где-то внутри дивана надсадно застонала пружина. 

— Нет, так не пойдет, — Шузо встал и начал стаскивать диванные подушки на пол. — Помоги. 

Тацуя опомнился и тоже принялся за работу. Вдвоем они быстро соорудили спальное место. Раздевались молча. 

— Все так странно, — сказал Шузо, глядя, как Тацуя стаскивает футболку. 

— Мне прекратить? 

— Нет, — Шузо замотал головой и расстегнул ремень на своих джинсах. 

Они сто раз видели друг друга на пляже в одних плавках, почему же сейчас было так неловко? Тацуя сел на подушку — провалился, если точнее — и облокотился о спинку дивана, чтобы удержать равновесие. 

— Иди сюда, Шу. 

Шузо, чертыхаясь, залез ему на колени — подушки и правда были слишком мягкими. 

— Мнемся, как два лузера-девственника, — хмыкнул он. 

Тацуя рассмеялся, и вдруг стало совсем легко. Это же Шузо, они всегда отлично понимали друг друга, они на баскетбольной площадке действовали так слаженно, будто годами играли в связке. Так почему сейчас должно быть по-другому? Тацуя провел пальцем по обветренным губам Шузо, слегка царапнул сухую корочку на нижней. 

— Не тяни, — выдохнул Шузо, и Тацуя его поцеловал. Шузо ответил, жадно, напористо, потянул за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Тацуя, я… 

— Потом поговорим, — Тацуя шутя куснул его за кадык, и Шузо задрожал. Надо же, как быстро нашел чувствительное место. 

Шузо вернул должок практически сразу — легко дунул в ухо, лизнул мочку, а потом начал вытворять такие вещи языком, что Тацуя едва не заорал в голос, в последний момент вспомнив о тонких стенах. 

Они еще толком ничего не сделали, а член стоял так, что было больно, Шузо тоже был возбужден: на тонком хлопке уже проступило пятнышко смазки. И чего они сразу трусы не сняли, идиоты? 

— Шу, я долго не продержусь, — пробормотал Тацуя, облапив его за задницу, и с силой вжался пахом в пах. 

— Да я сам скоро спущу… Чертовы подушки! — Шузо уткнулся ему в шею и тяжело задышал, хаотично ерзая на его коленях. 

Вот если бы они с Шузо сейчас были голыми, и не просто терлись друг о друга, а трахались по-настоящему... От мысли вставить Шузо в глазах потемнело, и Тацуя просунул руку между их телами, гладя то свой член, то его. 

— Надо раздеться, — выдохнул Шузо, а затем крупно задрожал. Тацуя сжал его член и почувствовал, как ткань под ладонью намокла. Шузо поднял голову и немного безумно улыбнулся. — Или не надо. 

Тацуя прижался лбом к его щеке и спустя пару движений тоже кончил. Тяжело дыша, Тацуя уставился в потолок. 

— В следующий раз сделаем это у меня, на нормальной кровати, — пообещал он, когда немного пришел в себя. 

— И без трусов, — со смехом добавил Шузо. 

— Однозначно. Их снимем в первую очередь. 

***   
Было довольно поздно, когда Тацуя продрал глаза. Киеши, сидевший за компьютером к ним спиной, обернулся, услышав его копошение. 

— Доброе утро. — Лицо Киеши напоминало спелый помидор. 

Тацуя быстро окинул взглядом дрыхнувшего рядом Шузо и себя, но не заметил ничего смущающего. Перед тем, как лечь спать, они надели футболки и джинсы, а трусы и простыню, испачканную во время второго захода, упрятали в пакет, чтобы отнести с утра в прачечную. Может, Киеши спал не так крепко, как уверял? Но они честно старались не шуметь. 

— Привет. Все в порядке? — осторожно спросил Тацуя. 

— Да, просто… — Киеши потер шею. — Я только что узнал, почему ничего не видел во время затмения. 

— Откуда? 

— Помнишь, ты рассказал мне про «Мозаику»? — Тацуя кивнул. — Я сразу же написал туда. А сегодня получил письмо. В общем, я бесчувственная скотина, заснувшая сразу после секса. 

— Какая горячая цыпочка тебе попалась, — хрипло пробормотал Шузо, не открывая глаз. — Заездила, видать. 

— Ты уже нашел ее в соцсетях? — спросил Тацуя. 

— Нет, — Киеши огорченно нахмурился. — Я даже имени не знаю, послание анонимное. Наверное, она и дела со мной не захочет иметь после своего видения. 

— Раз сама тебе написала, значит, захочет, — хмыкнул Шузо. — И, кажется, она не только горячая, но еще и умная, письмо смогла зашифровать. 

— Этот мастер трехочковых, как его там… — начал Тацуя. 

— Бобби? — подсказал Киеши. 

— Точно, Бобби! Он может взломать что угодно. Его даже полиция несколько раз загребала. Попроси его, и он найдет твою девчонку. 

— Думаешь, стоит? Вдруг она не хочет, чтобы ее нашли? 

— Или наоборот, только этого и ждет. 

— Ладно. Попрошу, самому не терпится узнать, кто это. Спасибо за наводку. 

— Да не за что, — отмахнулся Тацуя. 

— Шузо, а ты не хочешь написать в «Мозаику»? — добавил Киеши. — Вдруг и тебе помогут? 

— Не хочу. Пусть будет сюрприз, — Шузо встал на ноги. — Что у нас на завтрак? Помираю с голоду. 

— Я тоже, — подхватил Тацуя. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать о видении Шузо. 

***   
— …Ака-чин очень просил меня приехать, — Ацуши зевал через каждое предложение, но упорно отказывался идти спать. С такой разницей во времени им с Тацуей нечасто удавалось состыковаться, поэтому хотелось пообщаться подольше. — Сказал, я нужен, чтобы поддержать боевой дух. Их и правда мало осталось. Вы трое в Америке, Кисе-чин заключил какой-то крутой контракт и уже вторую неделю не вылезает со съемок, Мидо-чин с Така-чином укатили в тренировочный лагерь. 

— Как же они втроем играли? — удивился Тацуя. 

— Рико-чин и Хьюга с Вакамацу тоже были, они теперь часто присоединяются к нам. А еще с Ака-чином приехал Мибучи. Представляешь, он сам печет печенье. Принес для меня отдельный пакет, чтобы я не так скучал на скамейке. Надеюсь, он придет еще. 

— Я смотрю, Лео тебя покорил. 

— У него очень вкусное печенье. Правда, Са-чин расплакалась, ее выпечку даже в рот никто не взял. Тогда он пообещал научить ее печь. 

— Бедняга, он еще не знает, что это бесполезно, — рассмеялся Тацуя: они с Тайгой уже пытались и потерпели полный крах. — Но пусть приходит, мне нравится его стиль игры. В следующий раз и я к вам присоединюсь. 

— Когда ты возвращаешься, Муро-чин? 

— В среду. 

— Точно? 

Тацуя хмыкнул: он уже два раза менял билеты на более позднюю дату. Правда, сейчас собирался лететь вместе с Тайгой и Аомине, поэтому надеялся, что выдержит и не сдаст билеты в третий раз. 

— Точно. Как дела в школе? 

— Лю вовсю пользуется служебным положением. 

— В смысле? — Тацуя слабо представлял, какую выгоду можно извлечь из должности вице-капитана баскетбольной команды. 

— Всем, кто дразнил его из-за версии про китайцев, дает дополнительную нагрузку. Они рыдают после тренировок. 

— Молодец Лю, не зря я его выбрал, — расхохотался Тацуя. И вдруг понял, как сильно соскучился. Кажется, он все-таки не станет менять билеты. 

Ацуши уже почти спал на клавиатуре, поэтому они быстро распрощались. И сразу после этого в дверь постучала мама. Принесла завтрак в постель, значит, случилось что-то серьезное. 

— Тацуя, мы с отцом давно хотели с тобой поговорить, — сказала она, присев на краешек кровати. — О наших видениях. 

— А что с ними? — нахмурился Тацуя. — Вы же оба были дома. 

— Да, отмечали его повышение. Но так как о его будущем повышении знали не только мы, но и его боссы, то решили не ждать осени. 

— То есть возвращаться в Японию вы не планируете? — хмыкнул Тацуя. 

— Нет. Нам нравится жизнь здесь, мы стали частью этого мира. И мы хотели бы, чтобы ты вернулся в Лос-Анджелес. Образование в Америке не хуже, чем в Японии, и друзья у тебя здесь тоже есть. А мы скучаем. Возвращайся, Тацуя. 

Тацуя крепко сжал чашку с чаем, пальцы немного дрожали. Так вот они какие, силы вселенной. Может, слова Рейно о судьбе не так уж бессмысленны? Тацуя тоже скучал по родителям, безумно скучал, и Шузо был здесь, и Алекс, и Киеши. И было так заманчиво поставить на карту все и остаться. Но Тацуя не мог. Не потому что боялся умереть, а потому что в Японии была его команда, студсовет, стритбол по выходным, там был Тайга и новые друзья. Он уже изменил свое будущее, сам не подозревая этого. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Тацуя. — Я не вернусь. Прости, мама. 

— Я подозревала, что ты откажешься, — грустно улыбнулась та. — Ну, хотя бы приезжай в гости почаще, ладно? 

— Конечно. 

***   
На тренировку Тацуя опоздал. До конца каникул оставалась всего пара дней, и глава студсовета фонтанировал идеями во благо школы — видать, шутка Тацуи крепко запала ему в душу. Ацуши, которого Тацуя опрометчиво попросил подождать за дверью, злился. Несмотря на травму, от посещения тренировок его так и не освободили — он теперь очень много бегал и выполнял упражнения, где не была задействована поврежденная рука. 

— Если Масако-чин опять побьет все мои снеки… 

— Я куплю тебе новые, Ацуши, даю слово. 

— Ну наконец-то! — нахмурилась тренер, увидев их. Она разговаривала с незнакомым парнем, чей затылок до боли напоминал затылок Шузо. Привидится же всякое. — Капитан с нашей звездой изволили пожаловать, можно начинать. Как вы, должно быть, догадались, у нас в команде новый игрок. 

Парень обернулся, широко улыбаясь, и Тацуя застыл на месте. 

— Привет, Ниджи-чин, — сказал Ацуши, — давно не виделись. 

— Привет, Мурасакибара. Я скучал. 

— Шу? — Тацуя отмер и подскочил к нему. — Ты что тут делаешь? 

— Перевелся в Йосен, — ответил тот. — Сюрприз. 

— Потом поболтаете, — оборвала их тренер. — Представь своего друга команде. 

— Ниджимура Шузо, — растерянно произнес Тацуя. Он вообще не понимал, что здесь происходит. 

— Ниджи-чин был моим капитаном в Тейко до Ака-чина, — добавил Ацуши, и парни сразу загалдели, упоминание Тейко всегда вызывало бурный интерес. 

Тренировка прошла как в тумане. Тацуя все еще пытался осмыслить, что Шузо здесь, в Аките, а не в Лос-Анджелесе. И ведь ни слова не сказал, когда они прощались, засранец! 

— Останься, Шу, на правах новичка поможешь мне убраться, — сказал Тацуя, когда тренер решила, что с них хватит мучений на сегодня. 

— Какая крутая у вас команда, — восхищенно сказал Шузо, собирая мячи. — Столько сильных игроков. 

— Не у вас, а у нас, ты теперь тоже часть команды, — на автомате поправил его Тацуя, а затем затолкал в кладовку со спортинвентарем и захлопнул за ними дверь. — Кстати об этом. Какого хрена, Шу?! 

— Прости, Тацуя, я до последнего не знал, выгорит или нет, поэтому молчал. 

— Ну, теперь-то молчать не нужно, — Тацуя скрестил руки на груди и вопросительно посмотрел на Шузо. 

— Не злись, я все объясню, — вздохнул тот. — Помнишь, я говорил про тетку в Аките? Я собирался к ней в феврале, чтобы сдать экзамены и поступать в университет в Японии. Точнее, мы всей семьей планировали переехать, отцу стало лучше, до Рождества курс лечения должен закончиться. Но я скучал и начал думать о том, чтобы вернуться раньше и окончить школу здесь. Мать не возражала, ей уже не надо подолгу торчать в больнице, как раньше, и с мелкими она справится без моей помощи. Вопрос упирался только в деньги. Поэтому я и не приехал летом. Копил на школу. 

— И стритбол на деньги нужен был не только для того, чтобы потренироваться в условиях жесткой игры, да? 

— Да. 

— Хорошо, что ты не сказал мне, Шу, — после долгой паузы произнес Тацуя. — Если бы все сорвалось… 

— Не сорвалось же, — Шузо шагнул ближе. — Знаешь, Тацуя, разговоры по душам — это прекрасно, но если ты не поприветствуешь меня как следует… 

— Заткнись, — Тацуя схватил его за ворот футболки. 

— Слушаюсь, капитан, — ухмыльнулся Шузо, и Тацуя его поцеловал. Вот такое будущее его полностью устраивало. 

***   
— Кисе-чин грозился записать во враги всех, кто не придет за него поболеть, поэтому завтра вы должны поехать со мной, — сказал Ацуши, когда они переодевались после тренировки. 

— А если я приду поболеть за Хайзаки? — хмыкнул Шузо. 

— Лучше не говори об этом Кисе-чину. 

— А я не хочу ни за кого болеть, я хочу пойти на парад, посвященный затмению, — сказал Тацуя. — В знак того, что будущее все-таки можно изменить. 

— Дался тебе этот глупый парад, Муро-чин. 

Разумеется, ни на какой парад Тацуя не собирался. Выходной день, всюду толпы народа, на дорогах пробки — всякое может случиться. Они с Шузо решили провести целый день в общежитии, чтобы не рисковать зря. А парад был всего лишь поводом откосить от поездки на матч. 

— Я пойду с тобой, если ты так туда хочешь, Тацуя, — поддержал легенду Шузо. 

— Ниджи-чин, ты должен был вправить ему мозги, а не потакать! 

— Не сердись, — рассмеялся Шузо. — Давай лучше с нами? 

— Вот еще. В своем видении я был на матче, значит, именно там я и должен быть. 

Тацуя стиснул зубы, спорить по десятому кругу не хотелось. Тацуя вообще ненавидел ссориться с Ацуши, но тот целиком поддерживал теорию Ллойда Симкоу, и они сломали не одно копье в бесконечных дискуссиях, хотя каждый так и остался при своем мнении. 

— Я подумаю до завтра, хорошо? — сказал он. 

— Хорошо. Хочешь конфету? 

Конфету Тацуя не хотел, но это было предложение мира, поэтому он кивнул и вытащил из пачки кислотно-малиновую тянучку. Шузо, который не любил сладкое еще больше, сочувственно улыбнулся. 

— Мне надо съездить к тетке, — сказал он. 

— Зачем? — напрягся Тацуя. Ни о каких поездках они не договаривались. 

— Она позвонила перед тренировкой, попросила помочь собрать комод. Это на пару часов всего. 

— Поехать с тобой? 

— Нет. Мне будет спокойнее, если ты останешься на территории школы, — тихо сказал Шузо. 

— Ладно. Только возвращайся поскорее. 

— Ага. 

Разумеется, парой часов Шузо не обошелся. Но он все время звонил, в красках описывая, куда какую деталь следует засунуть, по его мнению, поэтому Тацуя не особо волновался. Когда раздался очередной звонок, Тацуя рассмеялся: 

— И что ты потерял на этот раз, Шу? 

— Тацуя? Это ты? — говорили по-английски. 

— Да. Кто это? — Тацуя посмотрел на экран, номер был незнакомым. 

— Марк Бенфорд. — Сердце пропустило удар. 

— Мистер Бенфорд, что-то случилось? — еле выдавил из себя Тацуя, губы отказывались шевелиться. 

— Слушай меня внимательно. Это очень важно, Тацуя, — сказал тот. — Помнишь доктора Рейно? 

— Лидер «Синей руки». Вы же его арестовали в ту ночь, когда мы были в клубе. 

— Его настоящее имя Джефф Слингерленд, до затмения он преподавал английский в старших классах. Тогда у нас на него ничего не было, и пришлось его отпустить, — ответил Бенфорд. — Сейчас мы точно знаем, что он причастен к массовым самоубийствам молодежи, которая посещала его заведение. 

— А я тут при чем? — нахмурился Тацуя. — Поверьте, я не собираюсь завтра на экскурсию в Лес самоубийц. 

— Я еще не закончил. Слингерленд помешался на силах вселенной и прочей чуши и начал убивать людей. Своих жертв он выбирал при помощи «Мозаики». Вчера Слингерленд попытался сбить машиной девушку. 

— Что?! 

— Девушку спасли, но этому психу удалось от нас оторваться. Мы проследили его передвижения, но опоздали. Я знаю только, что его самолет приземлился сегодня утром в Токио. 

— Мистер Бенфорд, я все еще не понимаю… 

— Мы нашли в его доме список жертв, почти все имена там вычеркнуты. Не знаю, по какому принципу он выбирал, но твое имя в нем тоже есть. 

— Но мы даже незнакомы! Я видел его всего один раз, издалека! 

— Не паникуй, Тацуя. Я уже передал информацию японским правоохранительным органам, но Акита — большой город, затеряться среди туристов несложно. Поэтому никуда не высовывайся, пока его не поймают. Ты меня понял? 

Тацуя кивнул, а затем сообразил, что тот его не видит. 

— Я понял. 

— Будь осторожен. Заметишь что-то подозрительное, сразу звони в полицию. 

— Хорошо. Спасибо за предупреждение. 

— Мне надо бежать. Береги себя. И борись. Борись до конца. 

Связь прервалась, а Тацуя все продолжал прижимать телефон к уху. Какая ирония: Марк Бенфорд, который сам же и посоветовал Тацуе написать в «Мозаику», сейчас предупреждал его о маньяке. Вселенная определенно знала толк в насмешках. Но в одном Бенфорд был прав. Тацуя собирался бороться. 

Он заперся в своей комнате и, порывшись в верхнем ящике стола, достал складной нож. Тацуя никогда не применял оружие против других людей и не был уверен, что сумеет им воспользоваться, даже для самозащиты, но на всякий случай запихнул нож в задний карман джинсов и лег на кровать. Надо было обдумать план действий. 

Стук в дверь оказался таким внезапным, что Тацуя едва не свалился на пол. 

— Я уже минут десять тарабаню, заснул ты, что ли? — раздраженно сказал Шузо. — Тацуя, что с тобой? Ты такой бледный. 

Тацуя втащил его в комнату и запер дверь. По мере того, как Тацуя пересказывал свой разговор с Бенфордом, лицо Шузо вытягивалось все сильнее и сильнее. 

— Так вот почему я винил себя в своем видении, — наконец вздохнул он. 

— Глупости, ты единственный из нас не хотел идти в тот клуб, — отмахнулся Тацуя. 

— Я не об этом. Тацуя, я… я сегодня встретил Рейно. 

— Что? — Тацуя распахнул глаза. — Шу, ты в порядке? Он ничего тебе не сделал? 

— Все хорошо, не волнуйся. Я возвращался от тетки и увидел его неподалеку от школьных ворот. Я сразу его узнал и… окликнул. Просто само вырвалось. Мы разговорились. Рейно сказал, что «Синяя рука» была ошибкой и больше он туда не ходит, а вместо этого путешествует по миру. Он выглядел абсолютно нормальным! 

— Обычно маньяки именно так и выглядят, — покачал головой Тацуя. — Что было потом? 

— Он спросил у меня дорогу к храму, и мы распрощались, — Шузо пожал плечами. — Может, позвоним в полицию? 

— И что мы им скажем? Мы даже не знаем, куда он пошел. 

— Ладно, тогда подождем. В любом случае, на школьную территорию не пропустят постороннего. 

— А даже если пропустят, я запрусь здесь и никому не открою. 

— Я знаю, что мы сделаем. Сейчас я быстро сгоняю в душ, переоденусь и останусь у тебя на ночь. 

— Нет, Шу! А если будет проверка, а ты не в своей комнате? Тебе сделают выговор. 

— Лю меня отмажет, — отмахнулся Шузо. — И кого волнуют эти проверки, когда поблизости бродит психопат! 

— Ладно, убедил. 

— Отлично, я быстро, — Шузо вскочил на ноги. 

— Эй, Шу, спасибо тебе, — сказал Тацуя ему в спину. 

— За что? — удивился тот. 

— За то, что ты со мной. 

— Дурак ты, Тацуя, где ж мне еще быть? — буркнул Шузо и вышел в коридор. — Запри за мной. 

Тацуя улыбнулся. Шузо так и не привык принимать благодарность. 

***   
— В наш план снова закралась ошибка, — вздохнул Шузо, почесав живот. — У нас полно презервативов, но совсем нечего пожрать. 

— Прости, я не подумал, — хмыкнул Тацуя ему в подмышку. 

Они провалялись в кровати почти до десяти, проспав завтрак. А все потому, что полночи обсуждали, что может предпринять Рейно, и заснули только под утро. Даже обидно — впервые провели целую ночь вместе, но вместо того, чтобы трахаться, как нормальные подростки, говорили о маньяке. На телефоне было пять неотвеченных звонков от Ацуши. Спорить с ним не хотелось, и Тацуя набросал сообщение, что пока не принял решения. Можно было и дальше оставаться в кровати, но желудок яростно требовал еды. 

— Я схожу в столовую, поклянчу что-нибудь у поваров, — сказал Тацуя. 

— Нет, лучше я схожу, а ты останешься здесь. 

— Но это ведь я любимчик здешних женщин. 

— Я тоже могу быть милым, когда захочу. 

— Конечно можешь, я же запал на тебя... — рассмеялся Тацуя. — Ладно, давай вместе сходим. 

— Нет. Ты останешься в комнате, — нахмурился Шузо. 

— Шу, не впадай в паранойю, я же не собираюсь выходить за территорию школы. Тем более, ты будешь со мной. 

— В моем видении я тоже был с тобой, — Шузо упрямо выпятил подбородок. 

— Ладно, как скажешь, — устало вздохнул Тацуя и принялся одеваться. 

— Я понимаю, как тебя все это бесит, но придется потерпеть, — не смягчился Шузо. — Я вернусь через пятнадцать минут. 

Но Шузо не вернулся. Ни через пятнадцать минут, ни через полчаса. Телефонные звонки он сбрасывал, в конце концов прислав краткое «Я занят. Наберу тебя, когда освобожусь». Тацуя наворачивал круги по комнате, не зная, что делать. Да, правильно было бы остаться здесь и ждать, но чем таким важным занят Шузо? Вдруг у него неприятности? Может, позвонить в полицию? И что Тацуя им скажет? Мой друг не берет трубку, пробейте, где он находится, чтобы меня успокоить? Ну, тупо же. 

Совершив еще один забег от окна к двери, Тацуя вдруг застыл на месте. Полиция ему ни к чему. Узнать, где Шузо, он вполне может и сам. На каникулах Аомине рассказал, как они с Тайгой следили за Момои с помощью приложения удаленного доступа. Тацуе даже не надо было воровать пароль Шузо — тот постоянно рубился в игры с его планшета. Тацуя метнулся к столу, где лежал планшет — разумеется, разряженный. Еще пять минут ушло на то, чтобы найти зарядное устройство и включить его. Тацуе повезло — Шузо как обычно забыл разлогиниться. Если верить приложению, он сейчас находился на территории спорткомплекса. Странно. Вряд ли Шузо спонтанно решил побросать мяч. А может, столкнулся с тренером, и та взяла его в оборот? Но почему так долго? Из размышлений его вырвал телефонный звонок. 

— Не сейчас, Ацуши, — пробормотал Тацуя, взглянув на экран. — Я занят. 

Когда мелодия вызова наконец умолкла, Тацуе стало стыдно — сколько еще он будет бегать от разговора? Хуже ребенка. Тацуя потянулся за мобильным, и в этот момент пришло сообщение от Шузо: «Я в спортзале. Не могу вырваться. Араки-сенсей демон». Тацуя улыбнулся — все оказалось именно так, как он и думал. Но Шузо мог бы и позвонить, чтобы Тацуя не лез на стенку. Впрочем, злиться долго не получилось, надо было спасать засранца. Раз тренер с Шузо, значит, в спортзале точно безопасно. Тацуя нащупал нож в заднем кармане джинсов — это немного успокаивало — и осторожно выскользнул за дверь.

До спортзала Тацуя добрался без приключений. И только услышав стук мяча о покрытие, вспомнил, что так и не перезвонил Ацуши. А теперь тот не брал трубку. Тацуя взглянул на часы — матч уже начался, наверняка Ацуши не слышит звонка. Он отправил сообщение с извинениями и толкнул дверь в зал. 

Тренера там не было, зато был Шузо. Привязанный к стулу, с кляпом во рту. 

— Шу! — Тацуя бросился к нему. 

Шузо замычал, отчаянно мотая головой, и Тацуя понял — это ловушка. Он резко обернулся и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Рейно. Тацуя замахнулся, но ударить не успел — в носу защипало от приторного запаха, глаза заслезились, а потом Тацуя провалился в темноту. 

Приходил он в себя медленно и мучительно: голова кружилась, руки и ноги словно налились свинцом, звуки доходили как будто через толстое стекло. 

— …Вселенная жаждет равновесия. Жизнь — это энергия, понимаешь? — тоном заправского лектора вещал Рейно. — Одна жизнь начинается, другая кончается. Если нарушить это равновесие, вселенная даст отпор. Она всегда дает отпор. 

— Ты, кусок дерьма, если тронешь Тацую хоть пальцем, я убью тебя, — прорычал Шузо. Он все еще был связан, но уже без кляпа. Видимо, Рейно нуждался в общении. — Вырву твое сердце голыми руками! 

— В моем видении я должен был умереть от аневризмы, но твой вариант мне больше нравится, он гораздо драматичнее, — не расстроился Рейно. 

— Больной ублюдок, — простонал Тацуя. Он не был связан, но все еще не мог пошевелиться, и это бесило. Попался, как последний дурак! 

— Смотрите, кто заговорил, — оживился Рейно и вытащил из-за пояса пистолет. — Еще один будущий покойник. 

Шузо задергался на стуле сильнее. 

— Если не угомонишься, я прострелю ему голову, — бросил Рейно, и Шузо безвольно обмяк, на лице его застыло отчаяние. 

Надо было отвлечь Рейно, заболтать, может, за это время получится прийти в себя. 

— Как ты тут оказался? — спросил Тацуя. Слова давались с трудом, в горле пересохло. — На территорию школы не пускают посторонних. 

— А я вовсе не посторонний, я соискатель на должность преподавателя английского, — улыбнулся тот. — Поэтому попал сюда вполне законным путем. Кажется, директора впечатлило мое резюме. Возможно, мне даже перезвонят. 

— Так почему бы не воспользоваться шансом начать новую жизнь? — Тацуя уже мог шевелить пальцами и сейчас незаметно пытался достать нож. Он не очень представлял, чем это поможет против пистолета, но больше у Тацуи все равно ничего не было. 

— Потому что вселенная не дала мне этого шанса, а кто я такой, чтобы с ней спорить? 

— Да ты задолбал со своей вселенной! — не выдержал Шузо. — Вот же ты стоишь здесь, живой и здоровый, чего тебе еще надо? Почему ты так хочешь сдохнуть? 

— Я просто смирился со своей судьбой, — Рейно наставил пистолет на Тацую. Тацуя малодушно зажмурился. Почему? Ну почему? Ведь он сделал все, чтобы избежать этой участи, и все равно сейчас сдохнет. И видение Шузо сбудется. Неужели все их трепыхания с самого начала были бессмысленными? — Добро пожаловать в будущее. 

Выстрел прогрохотал, как фейерверк, усиленный эхом. Шузо закричал. Больно не было, совсем. Странно. Тацуя открыл глаза и увидел лужу крови, растекающуюся по полу. К горлу немедленно подкатила тошнота. Тацуя закрыл рот ладонью, и только потом осознал, что сам он не ранен. Он поднял глаза и увидел Рейно, лежавшего чуть поодаль, с дыркой в голове. Тацуя едва успел перекатиться на четвереньки, как его вывернуло наизнанку. 

— Простите, парни, что так долго, этот дерганый ни секунды не стоял на месте, я никак не мог нормально прицелиться, — произнес полицейский, стоявший в дверях. 

Другой полицейский уже отвязывал позеленевшего Шузо. 

— Тацуя! — едва освободившись, Шузо шагнул к нему, а потом вдруг согнулся, и его тоже стошнило. — Черт, я думал, что на этот раз окажусь готов. 

— Для этого у тебя должны быть стальные нервы, сынок, — добродушно сказал полицейский. — Ты еще долго продержался. 

— Ты как? — Шузо подошел к Тацуе, вытирая лицо рукавом. 

— Порядок, — Тацуя осторожно сел. — Откуда здесь взялась полиция? 

— Я им позвонил, — признался Шузо, усевшись рядом. — Еще вчера, когда сказал, что пойду в душ. Позвонил и все рассказал. 

— И правильно сделал, — кивнул тот, что стрелял. — Правда, мы не сразу спохватились, что вы подозрительно долго бросаете мяч. Простите уж. 

— Главное, что успели, — с облегчением выдохнул Тацуя. — И все благодаря тебе, Шу. 

— Благодаря Марку Бенфорду. Не приписывай мне чужие заслуги, — отмахнулся Шузо. 

Тацуя был категорически не согласен, но высказать все, что думает о скромности Шузо, не успел. В глазах резко потемнело. Ну нет, только хлопнуться в обморок от счастья не хватало! Однако через мгновение до Тацуи дошло, что он все еще в сознании. Просто освещение стало гораздо более тусклым. И находился Тацуя не в спортзале, а… на лесной поляне? В центре поляны валялись обугленные головешки от погасшего костра, вокруг которых были разложены спальные мешки. Прямо на траве лежала одноразовая посуда с остатками еды, кое-где он заметил пустые бутылки из-под пива и виски. Кажется, большая компания отправилась в поход и сейчас отсыпалась после бурной ночи. Что это, сон? Тацуе захотелось ущипнуть себя, но ничего не вышло. Тацуя куда-то брел, спотыкаясь, но остановиться тоже не получилось. Тацуя хотел спать, ощущал жажду и желание отлить, но управлять своим телом не мог. 

— Тацуя, ты куда? — заговорил один из «мешков» подозрительно знакомым голосом. — Что-то случилось? 

— Все в порядке, Теппей, спи, — ответил Тацуя. А Киеши как тут оказался? 

— Чего вы расшумелись в такую рань? — недовольно протянул кто-то за спиной. Вот этот голос Тацуя узнал сразу. 

— Прости, Ацуши. Мы не хотели тебя потревожить. 

— Вот и не тревожили бы, если не хотели, — сонно пробормотал тот и затих. 

Тацуя улыбнулся и продолжил аккуратно пробираться между спящими людьми. Дойдя до конца поляны, он нырнул прямо в густые заросли и уверенно зашагал по едва заметной тропинке. Кажется, он точно знал, куда направляется. И через пару минут оказался на берегу реки. У самой воды, на разложенной куртке сидел мужчина. Тацуя подошел к нему и опустился рядом. 

— Прости, я тебя разбудил? — мужчина обернулся. Отец Шузо? Нет, слишком молод для него. Но кто тогда?.. Господи, да быть не может! 

— Нет, я не слышал, как ты встал, Шу. — Это действительно был Шузо, только лет на пятнадцать старше себя теперешнего. Он не слишком изменился, разве что морщинка на лбу стала резче. И мышечную массу Шузо здорово нарастил, ему шло. — Наверное, почувствовал, что тебя нет рядом, и проснулся. 

— Скорей всего, просто захотел отлить, — хмыкнул Шузо. 

— Убийца романтики, — Тацуя ткнул его в бок. 

— Столько лет прошло, а ты каждый раз возмущаешься, как впервые, — рассмеялся Шузо и, прижав Тацую к себе, потянулся к его губам. 

Он невольно прикрыл глаза, но поцелуя так и не случилось — потому что Тацуя снова оказался в спортзале. Он приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Рядом лежал Шузо. Чуть поодаль валялись полицейские. 

— А говорили же, что затмения больше не будет, — «стрелок» покачал головой, поднимаясь. — Вот и верь этим ненормальным ученым. 

— А я просто отрубился, — протянул его напарник. — Обидно. 

— Тацуя, — зашептал Шузо и подполз совсем близко. — Ты видел, да? 

— Видел, и все чувствовал, — ошеломленно пробормотал Тацуя. — Так ярко. Это ведь наше будущее? 

— Ага. И мы все еще вместе, представляешь? 

— Тебя это удивляет? — усмехнулся Тацуя. 

— Не очень. А тебя? 

— Немного пугает, — признался Тацуя. Шузо нахмурился, и он поспешил пояснить: — Страшно поверить, что все будет именно так. Мы же оба знаем, что видения могут и не сбыться. 

— Ты иногда такой дурак, Тацуя, — рассмеялся Шузо. — Сбудется твое видение или нет, зависит только от тебя. Мое точно сбудется, вот увидишь. 

— Эй, парни, вы как? — «стрелок» помог Тацуе подняться. — Скорая уже в пути. 

— Голова немного кружится, а в остальном нормально, — ответил Тацуя. 

— А у меня челюсть ноет, этот урод здорово мне врезал, — сказал Шузо. — Но по сравнению с ним, я в полном порядке. 

— Все равно лучше пусть вас осмотрят врачи, — сказал напарник «стрелка». — Идем отсюда, пока вас по второму кругу блевать не потянуло. 

Все остальное — полицейские машины, толпа встревоженных учеников и преподавателей, школьный психолог, которая, кажется, истерила больше всех — прошло как в тумане. Уже в машине скорой помощи, засыпая, укрытый теплым одеялом, рядом с таким же сонным Шузо, Тацуя вспомнил, что они так и не договорили. 

— Эй, Шу, я приду. 

— Куда? — удивился тот. 

— На берег той реки. Должен же я увидеть, как сбудется твое видение.


End file.
